


Straight Into The Fire

by luthien_aira



Category: ElizabethOlsenPaulBettany, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marvel Universe, The Avengers - Freeform, The Avengers Cast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien_aira/pseuds/luthien_aira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the last thing my heart expected"</p><p>It started all with a kiss, how it ended up like this?</p><p>Olivia Feather is the name to remember. What will you do if one day, you wake up one morning with such realizations that can change your life - forever? Who is it gonna be? The man in blue suit or the man in red metal gear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Do not hate the cast, especially the protagonists. If by chance there is an existing character, it is purely coincidental and of course, with the Avengers cast - all are pure fictional work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. I'm just reminding everyone that all errors are mine especially when it comes to grammar and such. English isn't my native tongue but I promise to correct those when I have the time. 
> 
> Forever and Always, A :)

Chapter 1: Illusion

Here I am, sipping the glass of milk inside my trailer to keep my nerves intact. Every second of that moment is crawling through down my memory lane. Those crystal blue eyes, his perfectly chiseled face, those long eyelashes and his lips, I can’t help but to be enchanted by entirely these memories of him, kissing me. I bit my lips, remembering how he’d kiss my lips, gently and how I returned it. Spell bounded with the sync of our kiss.  
I shook my head, trying to remind myself that it was just for fun. A game played by the staff of Marvel Studios.

 

"Olivia, please repeat those words. You are talking too fast! I can't even follow, and wait. Did I hear it correctly?! You kissed Chris Friggin' Evans? As in "The Captain America?!" my friend Erica stated. I called her hoping that she can calm my nerves from this state, but I guess telling this big story to someone won't help; especially to my best friend.

I sat down as I caressed my forehead, claiming that this incident will give me enough headaches and insomnia that will be enough to supply my whole year. I inhaled deeply and started to talk:

"Okay, last week was Director Ridley's Birthday, and of course as the concessionaire of Marvel for this film; Patti -

I heard her growl at the other line and scowled at me saying: "This happened a week ago and you're only saying all these things now?!" -  
"Patti, you're business partner and close friend from CCA (Center for Culinary Arts?" - Erica bugged. She really has this habit of butting into my stories which makes her quite unique, awkwardly annoying yet lovable.

"Yeah, that's her. And I'm sorry, I thought this too shall pass, but it wasn't. All of the crew and staff agreed to have a costume party but the conditions are the male staffs are just to wear gladiator or marvel heroes and for females’ Disney or marvel heroes but with uniform masks. As we planned for the celebration, the refreshments committee which me, Patti and 50 more crew decided to have the same costume so we can have a bulk order to save more money. All the ladies agreed to wear cat woman. -

"So what's the connection of this costume?" I heard her chugging some liquid from her bottle.

"Okay, here comes the night, and all of us are given a certain number, instructed to stick it in our chest. Thinking that maybe there will be prizes or gifts, considering the fact that Director Ridley was a very generous man. Trust me, Erica - he's super kind to all of the staff...

I can hear her "Uhuh, Hmms and Yup's and imagining her nodding to my story. After 9 years of friendship, I can definitely describe and know her reactions to different things; especially now that I know she's trying so hard to keep her mouth shut while I was telling her my story.

"The Marvel Stars consisting of RDJ (Robert Downey Jr), Scarlet, Paul Rudd and the rest of the gang are costumed to their own characters in the movie went up at the stage to say their own messages and such for and Director Ridley stated that at the end of the party. He will be giving away 2 prizes like a freaking Lexus and an all expense paid vacation in Bali. So the crowd cheered and he added that the men – the Avengers leading casts will be raffled and members of the crew and staff will be given a chance to kiss them in different parts of the body like the nose, cheeks, neck and lips to be chosen through a fishbowl.

"Oohhhhh. How I wish I was there. RDJ!!" By the way, she’s an avid fan of Iron Man since day 1.

Imagining her squealing about her fantasies for Iron Man. I sighed...

"So to make the story short...

"You were the hell’a lucky gal to ---

I nod. She really picks things fast and assuming that she patched the whole story up. I heard her squealing again, but with much loudness that can wake up her neighbors. 

"How I wish, I got the freaking Lexus instead of that… “ I added.

"Ooh yeah, definitely I wish I could have that Lexus but that chance too! Imagine?! Thousands or even millions of girls will kill for that opportunity!"

I massaged my forehead digesting her words. Yes, I've been a lucky woman but…  
."And you are telling me this because you can't get it off your mind ‘ayt? "

I sighed deeply.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"I haven't had a nice full sleep since then. If you can see my eye bags now" I exclaimed.

"Haha You deserved it! Kidding aside, I love you sis, but how was the kiss?"

I blushed immediately; I can feel all the blood rushing through me. My heart pounded like a horse in a racetrack and unconsciously, I touched my lips recalling like it was just seconds ago.

"It was gentle and sweet. Like you are wanted but not forced to return it. It was... really ... I don't know how to explain"

I can hear say, Aww at the other line.

"If I could just jump out of this cell and teleport there I will and pull out all your hair. I'm so envious right now!" she screamed.

I chuckled a bit.

"You never described your kisses with your exes like that before.

And it dawned to me that she was right. I've had two boyfriends but this kiss was really something.

"I guess, it's just overwhelming that it is the "Chris Evans" but nevertheless, I hope this shall pass soon ‘coz my eye bags are turning to eye luggage now"

"Haha But did he recognize you now? I mean after that kiss? Of course you are one of the chefs and tasked to prepare their food. Did he recognize you or the other staff teasing you?

"Ugh. I hope not. I'm trying to prevent any contact with him. Whenever the main casts arrived in the cafeteria, I always make sure I go inside the kitchen and will ask Patti to take over. I think Patti gets the picture that I do not want to be around with him. Patti knows by the way, she’s my seatmate at the party and Director Ridley. There's a small probability that he will recognize me. Fifty plus are wearing cat woman and I forgot to tell you that liquors are served as well on that party; so majority of the crowd was drunk and liberal to cheer with the game"

“Just calm your nerves Liv okay? As what you’ve said. I think this too shall pass but whatever may happen after this, please update me okay? I think something good will happens here” she laughed. 

“Alright, you better go to sleep now. I hate this time difference between the two of us.” 

She yawned. “Okay. Love you Liv. Drink tons of milk to make you sleepy! Mwah”

After ending our conversation, I saw one unopened message coming from Patti saying that she forgot to marinate the beef to be used tom for lunch and if I could go to the kitchen (which is much nearer from my trailer than hers) to cover up for her. I thoroughly understand and replied okay.

Going to the kitchen will make me think less of the situation and can tire me which will give me a good sleep. I dived into one of my hoodie with my thick pajamas and grabbed a pair of slippers. Put my earphones on and started blasting my shuffled playlist.  
The cafeteria was always open to the staff and crew whenever they want to eat something. There were sections for dining, free snacks and bread, big refrigerators for liquids such as juices and water, and the most utilized section which is the coffee maker station. It was past 11 pm and as expected no crew and staff was around to get some rest till I saw one of the utility mopping off the floor and greeted me good evening. I nodded and smiled in return and directly headed to the kitchen. 

I grabbed a sharp knife in the dishwasher to get the lemon when I saw a shadow inside. I turned paused my playlist and slowly tip toed my way to the stove when I saw a pair of blue eyes staring directly at me.  
“Hi there!” he said cheerfully. And here I am, after days of preventing this encounter. I’m stuck standing right in front of him. I nervously replied, “Hello”.  
He went back to the stove and resumed what he’s doing. He looked at me again and said…

“You won’t kill me right?” he added. Looking at the knife which I was holding…

Many things are circulating inside my mind, should I go now and come back later? Or did he recognize me? 

“So, you are cooking at this time?” he asked. He grabbed a spoon and started to taste what’s inside the pan and based from his reaction, it wasn’t that appealing to him.  
Okay Olivia, act normal. Just do your job.

“Actually, I’m going to prepare something for our lunch tom. And there, I saw you Steve cooking” I smiled while getting the beef inside the refrigerator.  
“Oh yeah, I tried to prepare a super simple spaghetti meal for myself because I was starving to death and look at what I’ve come up with. And you are calling me Steve huh? I like it” He grinned at me, so I walked towards him and saw that the spaghetti pasta was a mess. It was half cooked, half burnt and tasted as well the sauce which is too much of a tomato sauce.

“Next time, just knock on my door and I will cook for you. It is my duty anyway, and I’m sorry. It’s just that fond of Steve Rogers which is of obviously your character” I said, suppressing a grin in my face.

He scratched his nape, telling me “Yup, better next time. I’m sorry that your pasta and sauce will be a trash. I just don’t like eating bread this time, and do not suppress that laugh. I totally deserve it” with matching raise of hands like a criminal caught in a scene. Surprisingly, he is a simple, funny and down to earth man. Talking and be around him was not as bad as I have imagined. 

“I think I should go now and get some sleep. I’ll grab one of those raisins bread along the way, where I also remove the raisins” he added while washing his hands.

“Will pizza cause you harm?” I asked. He turned to me, and nodded fast like a child asked if he wants a chocolate.

“The sauce that you made is can be remedied by adding some salt to be suitable for pizza sauce. Can you wait for like 10 – 20 minutes?” I asked.  
“I’ll be more willing to wait than to eat those raisins bread again” he said. Grabbing a stool and looking over me. I suddenly became conscious of what I’ve looked. Messy bun, no make – up at all while he is looking dashing as always.  
“You can wait in the dining section while I’m preparing this” I suggested. So he can scoot over there while I am cooking. He nodded sideways and said, “I’d better be here. I would like to see you … make my pizza”. 

So I turned around and get the pizza pan to hide my blush. I do not why that statement with the line “I would like to see you” has this effect on me.  
He is at the other end of the table, watching me putting up the ingredients. As I am placing the grated Parmesan cheese and ham, he grabbed the Tupperware from my hand.  
“I will do the decorations department and you start off your “knife” duties” he smiled. My knees are turning to jellies now, but repeating to myself – “Be normal. Stop fidgeting my crush on him”. I nodded so; I grabbed the knife and started to cut down the lemons.  
“How many minutes?” he asked as he place the pizza inside the oven.  
“15 minutes”, he had signaled okay and I started putting the lemon juice and beef inside the container.  
“Thank you so much for preparing food for me” he said as he sat across me.  
“We’ll no problem, my duty” I respond. I placed the marinated beef inside the freezer and washed my hands. With nowhere to go and it will be inappropriate to leave him. I sat behind him to wait for the pizza.

“Olivia right?” I nodded. “I prefer Liv” - “Okay noted. So who do you think is much a powerful hero? Vision, Iron Man or Me?” he grinned. Surprised by the question, “What? Do I really need to answer that?”  
He smiled widely. “Of course, come on for fun!”  
I smiled back and placed my hands under my chin channeling a thinking lady.  
“Hmm. Let me see” – “Oh come on. I’m here?” he said flaunting his smile and blinking his eyes showing trying to buy out my vote.  
“My best friend will kill me if I didn’t say RDJ, and he’s some buff too” I started. Trying to join in with his vibe, frowning like a kid from what I’ve said.  
“And Paul Bettany has this bedroom voice that will haunt million of girls” I even added. And I’m enjoying his hurting act, mimicking a tear has left his eye. I started to laugh.  
“Seriously?! You are turning me down? I’m hurt!” He said as he lean in to me with a puppy face expression.  
“Of course not. You are Steve. I won’t give in to RDJ’s biceps and Bettany’s voice.” I said straightly to keep pace up with his expressions. He looked me directly in the eye, “And why?”

“You’re crystal blue eyes that can take you to places you can’t even imagine exist” 

His face suddenly bares the most genuine and sweetest smile I have ever seen in these three months of working with him. Realizing that I said it out loud, I tried to change the topic by standing up and heading towards the oven.

“I can imagine that your crocodile pets inside your tummy are now raging” checking on the time. “5 more minutes and this will be done.” I can see that he’s still looking at me, and I’m trying to erase the memory that I unconsciously said that line to him, Bad move! Or I think that he will let it slip and forgot what I have just said.  
“I think a pitcher of house blend Iced Tea will be a great pair with pizza” his expression shifted automatically as he walked towards the refrigerator. Sighing in relief, assuming that the line I said to him will just pass through his eardrums. I nodded and carefully placed the hot pizza in the table.

We both inhaled the scent of the mouth watering pizza bombarded with cheese and ham.  
“I hope you don’t mind this humongous pizza volcano –ish with ham” he grinned.  
“Nope, pizzas should be filled with cheese and ham and It was all yours. I should head back to the trailer now. Enjoy your food” I said as I’m washing my hands. He blocked the door and nodded sideways, “No, No, No. No Pizza eaten, No exit! Come on, I may be a big guy but I can’t let you go back without eating this”  
“But” – “Sshh. No buts, eat it with me. And I did take part with the sauce right? So please, mademoiselle” he pleaded. Dear self, please remind me. Who am I to say no to Chris Evans? I surrendered and head back to the table. He filled two glasses with iced tea and handed one to me.  
“Yehey! At last! Let’s dive in” he said as he grabbed one out and started chewing a slice. I observed his facial expression and from what I saw, he really liked it. Maybe he’s just so hungry to criticize the food I prepared.

“Hey! Eat now.” He told me while placing a slice in my plate. I nodded and enjoyed my pizza.  
“This is what pizza’s should be. Thank you so much Liv for preparing” he said while chewing. I got another slice and he finishes the whole pan in just matter of minutes. He rubs his stomach and from the satisfaction from his face, I know that he is full. As we finished cleaning up the mess, I turned off the lights inside the kitchen and walked towards the exit.

“Can I walk you to your trailer? As a sign of thank you for that unforgettable pizza” he asked. I ran out of energy to disagree and this is Chris Evans for goodness sake, so I just nodded and put my hood on to prevent catching up cold from the weather.  
The surrounding was echoing silence and the light coming from the full moon are reflecting to the trailers which majority turned off their lights. We reached my trailer in a few minutes and I turned to him and said “Thank you for walking me home.” He smiled and replied “Thank you also for the pizza, I know now whom to call whenever I’m hungry” I grinned. I opened my door and when I stepped inside, I heard him say. “Good night Liv, I’ll see you”  
I turned around and said, “Good night Chris”.


	2. Temporary Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Somewhat PG - 13 :D

Days went fast and we rarely see each other; not that I am assuming after that night we will be able to catch up soon or spend more time together, wait what? Seriously Liv? Stop imagining things. It was just a night; know where to keep your own place.

“Liv, do you remember the corner that we visit last time?” Patti asked me while we were packing the food to be delivered in the studio. Majority of the scenes in the movie were shooting inside the studio hall, more likely 3 kilometers away from the cafeteria. So to supply the need for crews and staff, me, Patti and some kitchen helpers are preparing the food for morning, snacks, lunch and later on with the dinner.

Recalling that amazing place, I turned around and smiled at her. “Did we get it? Please say yes!” I asked her intently.  
“Yup!” she replied and both of us jump in joy. As classmates in Center for Culinary Arts in New York, we planned out in the future to open up a small café, serving with pastries and some breakfast on it. We scouted some places for lease but that certain corner in Block 43 in New York smitten us out. From the moment we walked in through that space, we already knew what to do with it; with the decorations, table, set – ups and such. We had it all planned out, adding with it is the nice and affordable lease fee per annum so while we are waiting for the lease approval of that space, we applied for work first here in Marvel (Atlanta) and once it is out – one of us will fly back to New York to start setting up the café. 

“Oh my! Our dreams are starting to come true now!” I hugged her. She rubbed my back and sniffed a bit. Looking that both of us are slightly tearing up. I grinned and looked for my handkerchief in my pocket to wipe my tears, as a hand reached out for it – I saw Chris handed me out a white one. I looked over and saw that he is with Paul and Elizabeth whose already sitting in one of the table inside the cafeteria.

“Thanks, but I’ll just grabbed a tissue” declining his offer and saw that we ran out of tissue because of Patti wiping off her bucket of tears and sweat. With no choice behind, I accepted his hanky and said “I’ll give it back to you immediately once I already washed it”.

“Keep it” he smiled. “I see that both of you are in tears of joy.” Elizabeth approached us and taps our shoulders. Elizabeth Olsen is such a kind hearted, wonderful, beautiful woman. She is so nice to all of us, especially to me and Patti. We had this small chats once in a while and both find out that we have the same taste in food like Italian and we were in the same age range. Whenever she has the time, she always visits us in the kitchen and helps us out in preparing food, saying that one day when she’s married – she will use all her training with us in the future.

“We’ll Liv and I already received the good news that we are waiting.” Patti said as she hugged Elizabeth. 

“And I guess with that announcement, you will make a superb lunch for us. I’m famished” Paul added as he smiled and also taps our shoulder. 

Majority of the cast and crew knew it each other because we’ve been in the same 20 hectare studio of Marvel. Most of us spent time together especially when it is the day off of staff and crews or where editing is done. Even the leading cast, joins in some sessions where we will put out chairs outside, build a bonfire and we bring out food, drinking some liquor. I got to say that we already formed a bond with these folks in that three month span and leaving them will be mini heartache for me – but the amaranth café is our dream come true; so priority first.

After sending out the food packages for the remaining staff in the studio, Patti sat beside Elizabeth while Paul and Chris are diving in their food. The mess inside the kitchen was already tidied up and majority of the crews headed back to their station, I joined their table.

“Can I have round two for these? I’m so hungry!” Chris said. So I instructed one of our crew to get another set of food to be placed in our table.

“I’m just really surprised that Chris finished all of his scenes today!” Elizabeth added. 

“Yeah! That was a once in a lifetime bro! You’re scenes are still up and going scheduled until later and yet here you are!” Paul exclaimed.

“I’m just in the mood for taking the scenes and I want to have some rest!” he replied defensively.

“Good for you” I added. And he smiled back.

I left the table to counter check the dinner food packs, hearing Patti telling the three on why we are in tears earlier. This day couldn’t get any better than this, the good news for amaranth and seeing Chris was in full blow. As I’m counting the food packs, Chris entered the kitchen with an empty glass; assuming that he needs a refill, I headed to the refrigerator and grabbed a pitcher of water.

“You’re steak was awesome by the way. Thank you for feeding my crocodile pets” he grinned.

“No biggie. Water?” I approached him and he handed out his glass. I watched him drink his water and returned the pitcher.

“So I was thinking, if you are not busy later. Can you accompany me later for my suit fitting? If it’s not a disturbance to you. Lizzie (Elizabeth) already had plans with Paul so if you   
are available? I need feminine notes on that suit. I mean yes, if it’s okay with you? But if not, it’s okay as well” he’s blubbering yet cute as always. Liv, note to self – You Only Live Once. Say yes!

“Sounds good.” I nodded. He smiled widely and added “Okay, I’ll pick you up at 4? The fitting is just around the studio.” I nodded again. I looked as he went back to the table where Elizabeth and Paul are waiting. He wraps his arms in Elizabeth’s shoulder and nudges Paul in his chest.

I turned back and smiled to myself. Liv, you are just accompanying Chris and it’s just around the studio. IT IS NOT A DATE, okay? a little reminder to thyself.

Patti entered the kitchen with a big smile on her face, “I heard that”

“It’s not what you think Patti.” I declined the thought but the blood is rushing through my face and I know Patti’s sees that I’m blushing as a tomato now.

“Did he already know that you are “the cat woman”?” she asked. I nodded sideways.

“I think he didn’t know that and I haven’t said anything concerning it.” I added.

“So you better go now, clean up yourself. Bathe in perfume ‘coz you are going in a “not a date” suit fitting with Captain America in less than an hour” she stated. Less than an hour? I checked the time and it’s already 3:07, so I kissed her on the cheek and ran to my trailer as fast as I can.

Throwing myself inside the bathroom, washing my body hoping that the food scent especially the onions that I chopped earlier for the steak won’t stay. Brushing my teeth and performing all the rituals a girl possessed. I grabbed a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, planning to wear a casual outfit but the zipper won’t go upwards. I guess it was stuck, so I ended up wearing origami shorts, plain white shirt, paired with ballerina flats. This isn’t a date so why won’t I bother dressing up, and the fitting section is just blocks away. I do not accessorize that much, a simple pair of earrings, my necklace with a cross pendant and a simple watch will do. I’m not fond of wearing many things because in CCA we are taught not to wear those due to food hazard. I let my hair fall and just applied a foundation, lip stain and mascara. Checking the time, I haven’t the time to finish of make – up 101 skills that Erica taught me back then when I heard a knock suggesting that Chris was already there. Punctual to the time, I left the trailer and saw him wearing a navy blue long sleeves which is effortless flaunting his buff body (note to self: watch my mouth to avoid drooling), a pair of khaki shorts and white rubber shoes. 

“Shall we?” he said. So we started walking towards the fitting section. Thankfully the weather was gloomy not to give us a sweaty filling. 

“You look great by the way” he added as he opened the door. He is a chivalrous gent.

“Thanks! You are just saying that because you always see me in my chef’s uniform and toque” I refused to take the compliment but deep inside, it is utterly sweet.

“Naah. You’re too humble “he smiled. A woman, Rosie as I can recall the name instructed us to sit in the sofa chair while she’s getting the suit for Chris. He asked me on how am I doing, and if it’s not really bothering to my duty. A one of a kind, I really didn’t even imagine myself sitting next to him talking these things out to him. I saw Paul and Elizabeth walking towards us with a paper bag suit in hand. 

“You’re here! Liv, please give Chris some kind of fashion tips okay? This is RDJ’s birthday and you know the man. He is so meticulous!” Elizabeth exclaimed with a laugh. I grinned in return while Chris and Paul are talking aside. Rosie came back with a black suit and instructed Chris to fit one inside. The two left me (Paul and Elizabeth), excusing that Elizabeth still needs to buy a dress for the party. In one week, Robert Downey Jr’s birthday will be held in a hotel near the studio. He already invited us, the crew and staff to attend it with a note saying that we should wear formal attire. You know the attitude of the “RDJ”, that’s the reason why many of this people are paying closely to their outfit. Thinking of what will I wear, I packed a red dress and black dress in case of these occasions – I suddenly saw a dashing Chris Evans adjusting his bow tie as he walked towards me and asked “What do you think?”

I stand up and gaze at him from head to toe. I’m left for words. Liv! Wake up!; a little mental reminder for myself.

“You look, wait let me help you with that tie” I said as I reached out for his tie.

“Is this okay? or loosen up a little bit?” I asked focusing on his tie, without his reply. I look into him and saw that he is looking directly at me; and there was I drowning in his crystal blue eyes.

“I guess the arm section was a little bit fit, you are growing your biceps too fast Mr. Evans” I am saved by those words coming from Rosie. I distanced myself and nodded with her remark. The arms was quite fit for him, so she picked her measuring tape and get the numbers for Chris’s arms. 

I should control myself being around him. Another mental note I said to myself.

“Do you think I will out stand RDJ now with this suit?” he joked.

I smirked. “Nope. That’s RDJ’s birthday, the least you can give as a present was to spare him a courtesy for not being the most handsome man there. Give the man a break” I winked. The two of us laughed and even Rosie joined with us.   
\---   
As we walked back towards my trailer, we were talking random things like: How did I end up working here, how old I am and stating that he is 6 years older than me, where did I grow up which is in Georgia and him from Boston. Learning that his father was a dentist and he really pursued his acting career since he was a little child. Nearing my trailer, the rain started off to pour synchronizing with heavy growls of thunder and lightning. 

“I should jog now my way back to my trailer” he said as we reached mine. Analyzing the rain, that it won’t stop soon and his trailer was at the opposite way, 

“Please come inside and I’ll look for an umbrella”. I respond which he accepted. 

I removed my shoes and wore a pair of inside slippers. I also offered him spare slippers to let his shoes to dry first.

“I’ll just go inside my room, get some towels to dry you off and I’ll be back to find the umbrella. Please feel at home” as I entered my room. I immediately go back to the sofa and handed him a towel.

“Thanks for this” he smiled as he gently pats his face with the cotton. 

“No worries.” I replied back while searching for the umbrella on one of the drawers in the kitchen area. 

“I found it!” gladly I said. I opened it and there I discovered that my long friend umbrella was broken.

“I’m sorry.” I frowned and he smiled. “It’s okay. I can run the distance in a short manner of time”  
When all of a sudden, a loud growl of thunder followed by a sound struck by a lightning sounded our surrounding - resulting to our electricity supply to fluctuate.

“I think, it’s better for you to wait ‘till the rain stops.” I said.

“Is it okay with you?” he said as he peeked through my blinds, checking outside my trailer.

“Yup. I do not mind. Do you want coffee? Tea? I guess I have some bread in here” I asked. Maybe, he is starving now. “Oh.” I reached out for the raisins bread inside my cupboard. 

“I guess, today’s your unlucky day” I joked as I showed him the bread. He gave me a growl and reached out for it.

“Raisin bread will not destroy my day” he stated. Hearing those words made me nervous so I forced a chuckle and search for the nearest liquid I can gulp to – a red wine sitting in my table.

I poured a glass of it and gulped it. He’s still looking at me like I’m a deer caught by a running car with headlights on. “Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked and gulped another glass. Another thunder growled followed by a sharp lightning causing our lights to blink on and off again. 

He walked towards me as I stepped backwards; I do not understand what I am feeling right now. I’m nervous yet my body and blood pumps adrenaline inside my system. 

“Do you want some?” I offered the bottle of wine I am holding. He nodded. “I’ll just get another glass” I added.

As I was about to reach another glass, he closed the gap between us causing my body to reach the sink behind me, he get the bottle of wine in my hand and said “I can taste that wine without a glass”. Staring at this face, using his left hand, he pushed me towards him through my waist and he caressed my face and kissed me. I froze for a second, not digesting what was happening, but his lips are very tempting. I gave in and kissed him back. It was gentle and sweet, pushing me towards him, hardening his grip in my waist as I can feel his body touching mine. Reaching out for strength because my knees are turning jellies, I hold into his chest as he deepened. All I can think of is I am wanted, and I am obliged to return his kiss. Our lips synced like the rain pouring hard outside the trailer. I can feel his heart beating from his chest, and as we parted. He said “You are that girl”. Realizing that he was talking about the girl he kissed in Director Ridley’s party, I moved away and look directly in his eyes.

“I haven’t forgotten that kiss, you gave me sleepless nights” he whispered. I really do not know what to act. I do not what to say. Should I explain myself that I should have told him? Or should I just go to my room and leave him be.

His eyes, those crystal blue eyes are pinning through me. He stepped again towards me, leaned down and said “Can I claim your lips to be mine?” – And there I was lost in translation. I gently nodded and he kissed me again, but this time it is more territorial. I’m drunk; I’m addicted to be in his presence. I felt his hands lifting me pinning me towards him. He sat me in the table while not breaking the kiss; I can’t help but to hold into his neck to support myself from his passionate kisses. My heart was pounding as hell, and I can feel his too as I’m tracing his Adonis like chest. His kisses were warmth and slowly leveling down to my neck, I can feel my body leaning towards him like I was an offering to a Greek god. His hands was now slowly moving inside my shirt, touching my bottom as I kiss his neck as well, he turned back to my lips and suddenly felt his big hands caressing my breasts which made me groan silently. I gasped for air, and he lifted me inside my room without breaking our physical contact. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he is still devouring my breast with his hands. Feeling the mattress, he put me down and removed his sleeves exposing his perfectly chiseled body. He leaned into me, realizing that his manhood bulging on his shorts. Lips tracing my collarbone, going downwards to my chest; I removed my shirt exposing my bare upper body, to let him kiss me much more. I never felt this passion before, even with my previous boyfriends. I can now feel his hands, playing with my thighs, searching for my womanhood. I leaned into him and shifted his attention to my kiss. Touching my bottom, caressing my back like it was a dance he was trained to perform. I massaged his nape as he devoured my breast with his lips. I’m trying my best not to groan but he makes it so good that I’m pushing myself more to him. He unzips my shorts from the back, feeling that it reached my knees exposing me in my underwear. 

Liv, mental note: You can’t let him. 

I kissed him more passionately this time as I can feel he is removing his belt from his shorts. I deepened as my tongue surrounded his mouth, and gently broke off it. He searched for my eyes, “I’m sorry but I can’t do it” as I put back on my shorts. He stared at me, and hugged me. “I’m sorry if I went too fast. It’s just that, I feel this connection with you that I can’t wait anymore”. I nodded “Me too” and he looked me again directly in the eye. “This may sound embarrassing, but I’m keeping my first to my future husband” I said as I cover my face with my hands. This is Friggin’ Chris Evans for goodness sakes, millions of girls will kill for this chance, and here I am wasting it. He nodded sideways and faced me ‘No, it wasn’t embarrassing. I’m proud of you to have that value in you.” My eyes are getting blurry and kissed my nose. “I respect you for that” he added. He reached for my hand and kissed it as well. “But, can I kiss you again?” he playfully asked. I nodded and he claimed my lips again. 

I woke up that morning with a smile plastered on my face. He’s gone but left a note saying that the shooting of the movie was set on the city and will see me after four days. I was a bit worried, but I trust my faith in his words. We ended up making out the whole night, suppressing myself not to be tempted by his charm and not to be drowned in his affection.

I called Erica to tell her a brief story of what happened not detailing the make out night, but based from her scream – suggesting she got the picture well. She just reminded me of “Liv, be careful. He is an artist and had some rumors of dating from one person to another. Just keep your heart guarded”

That was my mantra: Just physical affection and guard you heart.

On that day, he sent me a bouquet of daisies with a note: “Drunk in your Kisses – Steve”, I knew I’m starting to like him. The other day went fast as I could remember; we were busy arranging those food packs to be delivered when a bouquet of sunflowers arrived at the kitchen.

Patti searched the note before me reading it stating “I’ll see you soon – Steve”. She dragged me towards the office inside the kitchen and jumps like a child. Trying not to scream, she said “Oh my! You and Chris?!!!!”

I can’t help but smile at her. She hugged me and pulled me to sit down. “So what’s the real score?”

“I really do not know Patti. I mean, he’s a gentleman and keeps sending me these flowers. We haven’t talked about it yet” I shrugged and she squealed, I think the people outside the office are getting curious now why she’s acting like a kid. “How about you?” – “How about me?” 

She directly looked me in the eye, like a big sister preaching her little sister saying “I’m just concerned with you Liv. I mean, I’m supportive as hell but this is a Hollywood star. You know rumors and stuff like changing girlfriends almost every week or month?” worriedly she stated.

“Last night while staring at the daisies he sent for me, I bear in mind that I should be prepared for what consequence this maybe. This is physical attraction definitely and I must not expect anything from him. And as my best friend said, Guard my heart out” I answered. She nodded with my answer and reminded me not to trust my faith away that easily, even though he is a Chris Evans supporter she told me that she won’t let him hurt me especially from my feelings. 

Patti’s been a good friend to me ever since we were in college. She looks after me like a big sister and been through with me in my family and relationship struggles. She saw me in my worst and best scenarios and I know she’s just worried to me falling for a man whom I do not know what plans his building up for me. Nevertheless, I admit that it was my fault as well so I’ll just let it flow.

“By the way, Ridley asked me to be his date on RDJ’s birthday” she excitedly told me. I grinned like a Cheshire cat knowing that these two have really something going on since Day 1.

“I know I’m sorry if I haven’t told you but we were seeing each other since the first month of filming” she added as she blushed like a ripe apple. I giggled and gave her a hug. She deserves a better man and I think Director Ridley is qualified for the position. This explains on why she was always going to her trailer early after filming, going on to city alone and many more quirky yet now explainable acts for the past three months.

As I walked back through my trailer I overheard two women crews talking about the upcoming RDJ’s birthday on Friday. “My boyfriend told me that Chris Evans asked Elizabeth to be his date on RDJ’s birthday! They look perfect!” Upon hearing those words, I immediately ran to my trailer and shook the thought of jealousy in mind. I repeat the mantra to myself over and over again: Guard your heart.

I do not have the right to be jealous, again we just have this physical attraction and kissed. Like the usual people in our age do; but with all honesty, this is making me insane.   
Wednesday came, the day that the crew from the city will be returning to and we are preparing a small feast knowing how exhausted they were from filming. Everyone’s busy and dragging their feet on the way to the cafeteria to eat. The studio crews applauded the city crews once they entered the cafeteria and in my peripheral I saw Patti smiling directly to Director Ridley. Too bad that Patti will be leaving for New York on Saturday to prepare for our Amaranth Café, I hate to break her blossoming relationship with Ridley. The cast was there leaving Chris, Elizabeth and Paul who entered the last ones. I immediately went inside the kitchen to busy up myself from seeing him, echoing the thought that Elizabeth and Chris is an item. Hours passed and we already cleaned up everything. Patti asked if she could go ahead and take some things, knowing about Ridley – I let her and took over the kitchen. I won’t be a barricade over the two. They look perfectly together. It was already past nine, when I headed to my trailer. Upon opening the door, I immediately saw a bouquet of red roses in my table and read the note: “I hate that you work hard. Turn “and in an instant. I saw him sitting in my couch staring at me.

He started his way towards me as I stepped backwards. “Don’t be near me, I smell chicken, lemon grass, onion and sweat” I excused myself to his right but he grabbed my waist from the back. He burned himself on my neck giving me chills. “I missed you” he whispered, and I’m lost again. But I manage to regain my composure and remove his hands from surrounding me.

I ran to my room and shouted “I smell like hell and don’t you dare come inside. Even though you are pretty faced, I will kill you” and I heard his laughter from the other side. Like the flash, I hurriedly cleaned myself and jump into a pair of pajamas and sweatshirt. I saw him indulging my cinnamon rolls and sat opposite the table to him.

“You hungry? I will cook for you” I said while pouring him a glass of water. 

“Nope. I just really can’t resist cinnamon rolls. They are the irresistible breads of all time’ he winked at me and chewed the last piece. “So how was the shooting?” I asked. He leaned towards me and said “It was tiring! I think I lost some weight from sweating”, I grinned and examined his built. “I don’t think so” I chuckled. The next thing I knew, I was in his arms sitting in his lap as he makes his way in my lips. I can still taste the cinnamon from his mouth which makes me more playful in returning his kisses. My mouth is now sore but I can’t stop. He has this energy filled body, tracing every inch of my body even though I’m wearing clothes. He put my arms around his neck saying “You hold still, you are going to pay for the four days I’m drought without you”. Nervously, he lifted me up and placed me in my bedroom, more territorial in comparison with the first time we made out. He lifted my shirt effortlessly exposing my bare chest as I massaged his head. He sucked my breast causing me to moan like a gentle sheep, moving our bodies like we were dancing. He removed his shirt, realizing that I missed his chiseled body. He turned me up and I started to kiss his chest, his arms, and his abs. He gripped my bottom hard, massaging my thighs. I know he is tempted but trying to keep his manhood still. He kissed me again, turning me at the bottom and massaged my tummy all the way to my breast with his big hands. I leaned towards him and pushed him towards me to kiss him hard. 

As I am staring at his sleeping face, I can’t help but realize how lucky I am to be in his arms now. We both gasped for air after that night and realized that my lips are sore from kissing him passionately. He left my trailer early that he has some errands to do and will see me that evening. On that afternoon, I overheard someone saying ‘Oh, the Chrizie Love Team was just so cute! Olsen and Evans really make a good pair” I stared blankly at Patti and asked if I could leave early. She allowed me and directly went back to my trailer. Erica also called saying that the tabloid news was all over Evans and Olsen spotted kissing in the city. I’m dumbfounded knowing that if it’s true, I’m breaking Elizabeth which is so good to me and Evans. I can’t help but to think I’m betraying Olsen and what she would think of me? I slept crying and waking up with Patti beside me. Evans didn’t showed up, assuming that he thought I already knew the news. Maybe he was afraid to admit that he’s two – timing Olsen and me; but who I am anyway? Just a make – out buddy. Good thing I didn’t give him my first.

I already made up my mind; and asked Patti if I could switch over my position to be the one to arrange things in New York. She refused at first knowing that I may be reckless with my decision but further news can break me on the future with him; and she totally understood. She instructed me that she will be with me in every step of the way in making Amaranth Café possible and nodded to her. I quickly packed all my things and get the first flight back to New York - leaving all the questions, doubts, heartaches and memories of me and Evans in that trailer. I promised myself that I will not leave any regrets with this decision. This is my time to save myself from further harming my heart and adding up with my mantra: Guard your heart, leave no regrets and keep breathing. You’ve been spontaneous with your decisions in the past; it’s time to protect your self now.


	3. Broken Hearted Fixer Sucjer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen simultaneously with the songs :)
> 
> 1\. Uptown Funk - Bruno Mars  
> 2\. One Call Away - Charlie Puth  
> 3\. Secret Love Song - Little Mix  
> 4\. Kill Them With Kindness - Selena Gomez  
> 5\. Believe - Cher  
> 6\. Treasure - Bruno Mars

I woke up in beaming sunrays light peering through my New York apartment window. The sound of cars reeling, beeping horns through the busy streets used to be my alarm clock since the day I left Atlanta. I tidied up my bed and prepare for another day in Amaranth Café. The days went by surprisingly fast since the moment I hopped in the plane. I took some classes while the interior designers and construction workers started reinventing the place. I become preoccupied with many things that it helped me forgot things easily, and I do hope that it will be erased eventually. Recalling a rainy day, the news broke off that Paul Bettany and Elizabeth Olsen were dating since the Marvel Filming and Chris Evans used to play the part to divert the attention of the media. Analyzing that it was true, considering the fact that the two of them used to be inseparable in the set with Chris as a third wheel. Patti immediately called me, if I was okay and if I want to go back a to the studio and talk to Evans and replied that I am okay and no need for further conversation with him. I promised myself that I will not have any regrets once I leave the place and I should keep myself glued together. I may not have the answers to those questions, but I also do not have the rights to ask matters to him. I buried myself to work and dedicated my time to Amaranth Café.

Entering the café, I cheerfully greeted my lovable staff as I walked through the space. They are setting up for a new day, as I grabbed my apron and started to brew some coffee. Nine months after opening the café, we gained regular customers, and had a nice review in one of the food critic website. I can definitely say that we can keep this café stand firm. Patti and I manage the café every day but today was her special day and asked if she can take her off. Today was the New York premiere night of Avengers, which we were part of the crew and she will be joining Ridley in the red carpet. I’m so happy for what their relationship is going. Thinking that leaving her in the filming set helped a lot to make their blossoming relationship even grow stronger – and of course who am I to reject her request? I said yes and she said that Ridley will visit us later at the café and asked if I can cook for something good as a mini celebration. So ahead of time, I requested the staff to have their overtime because knowing Ridley; he deserves a feast for a job well done in the movie. The sales of the movie gained three times of its worth and being Ridley as a generous man to us. We usually closes at 8 pm but due to this special day for the café, Patti and I, decided to closed at 6pm to arrange the café to organize a nice cozy set for the couple; and thinking of our five incredible staff assisting us throughout the café journey and we decided to also pay them with a festive dinner, a simple treat by cooking for a large group of people.

At around 7:15, I was so busy sauté main dishes while my pastry assistant Sarah, was checking on the cakes and pieces of bread we put in the oven. Noel, one of our maintenance crew was arranging the simple banners, lights and chairs for Patti in the exclusive room for customer while Brody was busy setting up our sofa and a small videoke machine for our crew dinner near the bar section. Tina’s assisting me with the dishes by cooking the steak ‘cos she makes some darn good steak! Way better than mine.

When we heard the bell ringing, it signals that someone entered the café, expecting that it was Patti now and Ridley I washed my hands and removed my toque; leaving me in my chef’s uniform top revealing my simple dress and flats. Heels are never really my friend so I better prefer wearing them or sandals which are more comfortable. I instructed Tina and Sarah to prepare the food as I greet the couple. 

I left the kitchen and grabbed a white wine in the cellar on my way to the executive room and saw Ridley, assisting Patti on her seat. Oh, Ridley! You’re such chivalrous gent. I smiled as I made my way to them and he approached me and kissed me on my cheek.

“Hi Olivia! Great job with the place!” he complemented. I smiled widely as I reached out for Patti’s hand to greet her.

“Thank you so much for setting this up Liv” she added. I mouthed no problem and she grinned. I heard the bell ringed again and there I saw familiar faces walking inside the café.  
“I hope you don’t mind, they overheard us (Patti and I) that we are headed here and said if it’s possible to crash with us – pleading that they miss your dishes” Ridley said; and my nerves started to shake, I saw Scarlett, Ruffalo entering the door, followed by Anthony, Paul holding hands with Elizabeth… and my mind is overheating now with thoughts that there is a possibility that Chris will come. The door swung one more time and RDJ entered the cafe and looked over but no more figure surfaced. I try to smile while facing them; maybe this is much better not to see him again. Scarlett kissed me in the cheeks as they complemented the place, Anthony, also greeted me by saying he missed me, Paul kissed me as well and Elizabeth hugged me so tight and mouthed “Catch up later” as Brody lead their way to the executive room, and as always – RDJ kissed me on the cheeks and hugged me. We’ve been close in the set and talk random things whenever he has the time to visit in the cafeteria. I looked over at my back and saw that our staff is in awe of what they are seeing, yes it may be normal for Patti and me but for them – such a star struck. Imagine, majority of the cast of Avengers are here so I fully understood what they are feeling right now.

I instructed them to add more chairs and prepare the long table which they quickly followed and my girl staff already arranged the dishes to be served. As I approach the table, the big time artists can’t stop talking and gushing about the place.

CONVERSATION:  
Anthony: Dear ladies, this place is dope as fuck! Look at that wood working!

Me: Thanks dear – I said as I grabbed a chair and sat beside RDJ.

RDJ smiled at me and placed his hand over mine. He’s been like that to me before so touching and stuff didn’t mind me at all.

Elizabeth: I’m so in love with your place! Liv and Patti! Congrats!

Patti: Well, Liv made this possible. I just contributed with financial matters! – She joked that made the table chuckled and giggled. 

Scarlett: Definitely will recommend this café, I really love the ambiance – sweetly she said. I nodded and thanked her.

Ruffalo: One of my friends posted your pastries in her Instagram account and reviewed it well. I’m really excited for this! The food in the premiere night was so bland! - He complained.

Anthony nodded in agreement as well as Ridley.

Ridley: That’s when RDJ asked if he can come with us to eat a “real food” and the gang crashed with us. – He added.

RDJ: Yeah, I’m famished and I really miss your cooking abilities! Can we eat now? – faking a puppy eye expression and I smiled in reply. How I miss this squad. Never in my wildest dreams that I will be sharing conversation them, eating at the same table and getting this close like we are part of their team.

Signaling my crew to place now the dishes and faster than the speed of light, they dived in to the dishes and started munching the food. They must be really that hungry!   
I stood up and said “I’ll just get some more and instruct the staff to start their mini party as well. Patti and I are treating them for dinner as well and sorry if they must be singing loudly, they also set up a videoke machine” they nodded and resumed their food.

Patti followed me and said that it will be okay if I joined the crew and she will be the one to take care for the executive room and can switch me later to not cause hassle to me. I shrugged and said that it’s not a big deal, I’ll just serve the pastries and some cocktails and will be heading for the crew.

RDJ: You’re so busy Liv! 

Me: I’ll join you later, okay? I’ll just entertain the crew and I’ll be back – I assured him and they started talking about the premiere night and such.

I sat down beside the crew and of course, they ask questions on how we met the stars. Sarah started belting out “Stay” by Rihanna while we are singing in chorus. They also enjoy the food and started having small chats about crushing in Anthony Mackie, and Scarlett Johannson. 

Brody started singing “Uptown Funk” by Bruno Mars and we started dancing while we are sitting. We really have an incredible staff and I’m thankful for that. Nine months of nonstop working really pays it all. Patti asked me to have a month or two months off so I can rest but I’m really enjoying this work. 

Tina: Miss Liv, do you think I can have a photo opportunity with Robert Downey? I mean, even though he’s 50 years old, he’s so hot!   
I grinned at her fan-girling and remembered Erica. She almost fainted when I sent her a video message of me asking RDJ to give a simple greeting on her birthday. So I think …

Me: We can arrange that later, just make sure your phone’s filled up with battery! He’s a genuinely nice person. 

I remarked and all of the crew took their turn in singing some songs, Brody hit Charlie Puth’s “One Call Away”, and Tina sung “Kill Them With Kindness” by Selena Gomez. They were sipping cocktails now and I guess they are starting to be drunk now…

Sarah: Miss Liv, it’s your turn!! 

And to not kill the vibe I agreed and asked to pick their song for me and requested that the song should be familiar to me or the ones that we played inside the café. Brody pressed some numbers and I saw that he chose Little Mix’s “Secret Love Song”. They must pick that song because he once caught Tina and I belting that song inside the kitchen and he even joined us. Brody is a member of LGBT community which contributes to his likeable personality; he’s kind, creative, funny and even glues the staff even more closely due to his jokes and antics.

So I reached out for the microphone and asked them to sing along with me.

“We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough” 

I grinned at our crew and dragged Sarah in to sing the other part…

“As you drive me to my house  
I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down  
You and I both have to hide on the outside  
Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine”

She sat and waves her hand in the air and the other followed her antics. I just chuckled and sing the next line…

“But I know this, we got a love that is homeless”… 

And a sudden memory struck my head; his face, his eyes, and everything literally everything about him. The day I first saw him on set, the flowers he sent me…

I heard Tina singing the next line of the song that was when I came back to reality. So I followed through the lyrics…

“Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours”

I’m trying to shake the thoughts forming inside my mind and tried to focus in the next lines…

“It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face”

I tried to smile but my freaking tear ducts won’t coordinate, my eyes started to get blur so I just closed my eyes as I continue singing. I never knew that I could feel this emotional roller coaster ride after meeting him, it was ethereal but I guess this will not work for the both of us, I mean he’s like a Greek god and here I am a simple mortal. Better off status like this… He may be dated models or another actress after that which will be more appropriate for him and his press image. 

“But we know this; we got a love that is homeless  
Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours…”

Closing my eyes for a while really helped me not to escape those tears from falling. My crew even stood up and clapped for my performance, so I jokingly curtsied to return the complement. I also heard claps and whistles inside the executive room, looking over at RDJ standing up as well while clapping and Patti whistling using her fingers. I laughed and bowed down as well; noticing that there is a figure already occupying my seat beside RDJ, a familiar face looking directly at me.

The sofa must be really that loud with cheers and music ‘cos I really didn’t even hear the bell rung from opening. I’m not dreaming, I stared and saw him.

Anthony: You really have some vocals there Liv! 

I faked a grinned and turned to my crew who are now munching the cakes we baked earlier. Patti approached me and gave me a look which I fully understand - asking if I was okay being around with him and said that everything’s fine. I should act casual after all, this day will eventually come. I have no idea if the rest of the cast know about us; I mean what happened between me and him. Patti of course knows everything, and said that she did not mention anything to Ridley. Elizabeth and Paul must have a notion but never asked anyway and I had to tell RDJ because he keeps bugging me on why did I leave the set and ditching his birthday party – he’s been so good to me so I did explain a brief statement about it. Months had passed, time’s running fast, people change and feelings move on and so should I. 

Scarlett, Ruffalo and Mackie stood up and said that they want to try the videoke machine which made my crew excited. I breathe in deeply, grabbed a cocktail in the bar section and entered the executive room. I went directly beside Patti, where Scarlett used to sit; watching her from the glass window that she’s now belting an Adele favorite. Chris stood up and walked towards me politely to greet me, which gave me chills running down in my spine. To cut off my nervousness, I started to talk…

Me: Congrats with the movie

And kissed him gently on his bearded cheeks; I prefer a clean shaved face for him but it doesn’t matter at all. His entire presence is enough to make my glands release enough adrenaline and dopamine. His eyes are searching yet managed to answer…

Chris: Thanks and Congrats too in this amazing café

I nodded in reply and put some pesto in my plate and start twirling it with a fork…

RDJ: I never knew that you have that voice box! And by the way, you killed it! My daughter always sings that on the shower  
I chuckled - knowing RDJ’s daughter, a cute 5 year old girl that used to FaceTime me every time she grabs RDJ’s phone.

Me: Yeah, I still have Avri’s video. You remember that Pat?

Patti, who’s uneasy with the situation as I can observed snapped and replied  
Patti: Yeah! Such an incredible girl! You should bring her here again and we will definitely baby sit her 

I agreed while chewing my pasta.

Ridley: Chris, you’ve been making out with that cinnamon rolls ever since you came. Better hit that steak! That’s divine  
Pointing out to the steak placed in the center of the table

He moved his head sideways while chewing, darn it – why every expression of him makes him cute even though he’s not trying?!

Chris: These are far, the best cinnamon rolls ever. Good job!

He said looking at us (Patti and me) and made a French sign of “me gusta”

We smiled in unison and I resumed eating.

Chris: Who made this? Honestly, Patti did you made these? I can marry you right now. My mouth will not get tired from eating these!

Upon hearing those, I froze – well, of course just a complimentary notion Liv! Do not over think! Patti looked at me read my face, and just grinned widely. She pats my shoulder and replied “We’ll my mate here baked those”

I looked at her sharply which made RDJ choked from sipping his cocktail. I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded at Chris whose stare is now piercing right through me.

Chris: I never knew you bake breads 

I nervously straightened my seat and kept my composure

Me: I did took some classes while reconstructing the place

Ridley: Aah, that’s the reason why you left the set early!

Poor Ridley, if you only knew the reason why. It left the table in silence and tried to finish my pasta. Patti leaned to Ridley’s shoulder as we were watching Ruffalo grind to Cher’s “Believe”. Elizabeth and Paul are talking to Chris who now eats a piece of steak and RDJ’s gulping cocktails once in a while. I never knew that there will be an awkward moment here.

Mackie: Hey people! 

He screamed to the microphone getting our attention. Scarlett now heading towards our table flushed while laughing at Ruffalo - when a familiar song starts to play: Bruno Mar’s “Treasure” as Mackie started to hit the key. 

Ruffalo reached out for Sarah and encourage her to join. I’m suppressing my laughter as he danced off with her. 

Mackie: Mind dancing here? Come on people! Let’s groove tonight!

He shouted in between the lines and we laughed hard. RDJ stood up and went for me.

Me: No, no, no. I can’t dance! – As I refused. But he pulled me out of my chair and Elizabeth and Paul also joined. I looked back and saw them laughing, grinning and Chris smiling at me. I reached out for RDJ and started to dance like a disco performer, our crew also joined the fun. I’m enjoying this night seeing that everyone was having a good time; 

Elizabeth and Paul snuggling at the side, Ridley and Patti joining us, Tina, Sarah dances like hell with Brody, Ruffalo and Noel; and I saw in periphery that Scarlett drags Chris to his chair and joins us. 

Mackie hit another upbeat song which continued our dancing session – “Can’t Stop the Feeling” by Justin Timberlake which I love with all my heart. This night signifies that maybe, after all what happened things will flow into its right place and Chris and I maybe just hit a distraction in the past. I think he already erased the memory because he didn’t open up a single question from it. I should be happy. Mental Note Liv: Everything’s fine, Do not over think.

Before leaving, Lizzie and Paul invited me to their upcoming engagement party next week in a private beach in Miami. Patti and I agreed to attend – how can you say “No” to Lizzie by the way? RDJ kissed me on the cheeks, breathing in the smell of cocktails signaling that he’s already drunk but assured me that I will be flying with him to Miami. I nodded and waved at them, while Patti’s walking them to their car. 

Chris approached me, I tried to keep calm. I’m exhausted and I do not want to be a kill joy this night so I entertained him.  
“Thanks for the food. Great as always” he said. I smiled and reached to kiss him on his cheeks.

“No problem. Good night” I replied. His eyes were glomming and I don’t know if it’s the vodka kicking’ in but I saw the same look when he kissed me after his suit fitting.

“We good?” he asked. I nodded, “Solid as a rock” I assured him. He embraced me and went into his car. 

As I drifted off to my bed, I learned that time heals everything; and broken things can mend and hopefully will result in a good product in the end. I should probably train myself as well to be casual, I mean more casual and prevent myself from being nervous around him; but I guess his charm will always make his way to me especially those crystal blue eyes. I just need to be cool and relaxed whenever I’m around him – especially that we live in a small world.


	4. Iron Pyrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Rihanna's "Hate That I Love You"

The following day, I saw a pot of orchid waiting at my doorstep with a note: “To: Liv”. I looked outside if there may be a delivery man whom can I ask where this came from. Without any idea, I placed it in the window near the balcony to shine some light in it and sprinkled some water to the soil. The gesture’s sweet, it may be from my sister or mother or even Erica to congratulate me with the success of café so I didn’t shrugged off the idea of receiving them.

Patti told me that Ridley and the cast flew to Asia to promote the movie, that’s why RDJ texted me if there is anything that he can buy for me in Singapore. I haven’t replied yet because the customers’ orders’ are piling up and I wouldn’t complain. I’m just so happy with the satisfaction we received from their feedback.

On the way home with Patti driving, RDJ called like the usual …

Me: Hey! What time is it now in Singapore?

RDJ: I didn’t keep track of the time. Just evening, no I guess it’s already morning

Me: You should sleep now Mister!

RDJ: Yes I know! I know! You’re sounding like my mom now * he chuckled  
Patti butted in and said “Hey Iron Man! How are you?” so I put the phone in loud speaker.

RDJ: Hi Ridley’s better half!   
We heard a gush of motion neared him at the other line and a male voice came in through…

Ridley: I’ve been calling you and you are not answering your phone and here you are talking to RDJ instead!   
I keep my mouth shut from laughing. Ridley’s one a possessive boyfriend huh?!

RDJ: Stop being so –   
I but in and said “possessive!” We had the same thoughts, RDJ and I both ended up laughing. 

Patti: Hey Love, I’m driving now and customers’ number are getting high so I’m sorry if I haven’t replied or called you back.

Ridley: I’m sorry too.   
Patti winked at me and said “I’ll call you soon as I get home and wear your shirt okay?” I laughed hard and mouthed “You FLIRT!” and she replied with chuckle.

RDJ: Oh get a room you two! I’m calling for Olivia not for Ridley and Patti’s exchange of flirt-ness

He scowled. We heard Ridley said “Okay, okay” and some footsteps so I turned off the speaker phone and motioned Patti that I will talk to RDJ in. She nodded and focused in driving…

Me: You should get yourself a girlfriend now, so you wouldn’t be envious of Ridley *I teased

RDJ: Naah. So what do you want from Singapore?

I always notice that whenever we talk about him getting a new girlfriend or being in a new relationship – he immediately changes the topic; maybe he was really hurt after the last one. I’m just glad that they are now friends for Avri’s sake. That cute baby girl should be nurtured with love from both parents even though not living in the same roof, at least with their presence.

Me: You always ask me whatever I want and always reply that don’t bother, and you will give me some chocolate or bag or anything as always and I will always finished the conversation with: Just be safe okay?

I always tell that to him, knowing his adventurous trait and of course with his fame; many people are trying to be close or as near to them and some go beyond their limits. I heard him clearing his throat and remembered suddenly, its Singapore for goodness sake!

Me: Hey where you staying? I mean hotel name?

RDJ: Marina Bay Sands

Me: My sister’s working there! Just give her a kiss from me. But she won’t mind you kissing her as RDJ and not from me *I laughed at the thought that my sister may faint when he sees RDJ and even kissed her.

RDJ: Your sister working here? I should meet her.

Me: Friendly warning, she’s like Erica – an avid fan of yours. 

He laughed after hearing it.

RDJ: Almost all of your friends and family is a fan of me, and here you are a Steve Roger’s fan. * He sounded like as always hurt whenever he talks about my fan –girling of Captain America. Of course he knows the story behind but before that, I’ve been a Captain America fan since day 1. So I just chuckled in reply…

Me: Haha. But I will be always an Avri Fan? Quits?

RDJ: Fair share. I’ll look for your sister later and will tell her that we are getting married. * He jokes

Me: Funny! It will give her a heart attack. Giving her a kiss and telling that? Please, I love my sister so much. Don’t let her die early; I want to take care of her kids in the future

RDJ: Okay, okay. I will. But anything you like? There is this Louis Vuitton store downstairs. Can you ask Patti if she wants anything from here?

So I asked patti and screamed: “Oh my! I so love you Downey. A handbag will do. I will forever hold my oath to Team Iron Man”   
He laughed after hearing it…

RDJ: You sure? Anything you like?

Me: I’m fine. Again, just be safe. And put down now your phone. Your bill will be high as the Empire State! * I yelled.

RDJ: Excuse me? You’re talking to Downey, Olivia.   
Here we go again with his bragging rights.

Me: Fine. We’re near my apartment so goodnight now helium headed Downey. Be safe!

RDJ: Goodnight Liv. See you soon  
And ended our call.

Patti pulled over and said “If I haven’t known you and RDJ. I will assume that the two of you are an item. You even finish each other sentences” I just shrugged off and replied “And you know that we are not like that” I kissed her cheeks and thanked for driving me home.

The following day, as I answered my phone – my sister literally shouted like a siren at the other line. Telling me, that she hates me yet loves me and how dare am I to be friend s with “The Iron Man” without even bothering messaging her. She narrated with Eminem’s rapping skills in how RDJ kissed her on the cheeks and bought her a coffee and asks how she’s doing and how fleeting the feeling of being around Downey is. I just laughed at her and hoped she had a good time and told how much I missed her.

“You better get off your ass in here so I can hug you to death. I so love you sis! Thank you!” she said. I also miss her, two years of having not seen her really need some catching up. Before hanging up the phone she added “Just observe carefully on who loves you sis. Bye!” I forgot to ask if she’s the one who sent me the orchids. I’ll just remind her the next   
time she calls. 

The following day went fast and as I went home from the café, another pot of orchid is waiting at my doorstep with the same note. Maybe the delivery man made a mistake by sending two pots, but I can’t let it stay outside so I grabbed it and put it beside the first pot and watered it.

Saturday started like the usual, but Patti’s jaw dropped when Ridley entered the café early that morning, followed by Chris behind; thankfully, no customer was not yet around ‘cos we are just starting to set up. Brody instantly put the signed “Closed” to prevent any person coming in. Patti jumped out of the counter and hugged Ridley. Aww, these two really are inseparable and smitten with each other. Our staff immediately went to the counter to greet Chris and asks for selfies which they didn’t had the chance last time. Chris smiled and entertained them. Seeing our staff happy and goofing over him made me giggle. His kindness really never fades away with everyone especially with his fans. 

Ridley went after and greets me, I embraced him as well. Patti hugged Chris and I did too. He smells really nice! Ugh, stop noticing small things LIV!

Patti: Can we get you something? Coffee? Or sandwich? The both of you must be really hungry!  
She fidgeted as she instructed Tina to prepare some inside the kitchen. I went to the coffee machine and asked if what type of coffee they want.

Chris: Mocha double shot espresso please. 

Ridley: Any latte will do.

So I prepared their coffee and Patti served them with food.

We sat beside them while they are enjoying their breakfast and the staffs are just mesmerizing over Chris. I’m the one who enjoys with their expressions. If you guys only knew how I am smitten like you as well in the past.

“So how was the trip?” Patti asked the two.

“Tiring yet fulfilling. We invaded Asia!” Ridley replied gladly. Good news for team Marvel!

“You should visit the Philippines. The weather was hot but the people and the place is marvelous” He added.

“I agree!” Chris said in between his chews. Patti looked at me and said “Yes! Liv’s Mother is from the Philippines!” both men looked at me. I nodded.

“You should have said and brought you with us!” Ridley told me.

“There are still many things I really need to know about you” Chris said with a serious look and automatically flashed his charming smile.

“We’ll my mother visits me once in a while and I went there last February.” I assured them.

 

After sipping their coffees;

Patti: “So after these, I’ll see you later at the unit” *telling Ridley

Chris: “We’ll I was thinking of maybe I could catch up with Liv today”

Which made my heart pound, and of course Patti as always put her poker face trying not to have any reaction. So I think ahead of an excuse, “We need to sell the pastries today. If not, it will be spoiled and be thrown tomorrow”

Chris: “So, I’ll just buy out all of those” pointing to the pastries. The staffs gawked at him and clapped, meaning to say that once the pastries are sold out they may go home early.

Ridley: “One of the best things you ever said Evans! So I can spend more time with her” looking at Patti

Leaving without a choice and preventing not to add confusion to Ridley and staffs on rejecting his invitation, I gave in and let the staff packed the pastries while Patti’s tidying up the café. It’s just 10 am in the morning and I’m stuck with him – not that I am complaining it’s just that I’m afraid that my emotions get in the way again like the last time. I pinched myself as always, to keep myself reminded.

I waved at Ridley and Patti as they drove away and to the staffs walking away from the café. Evans put his cap and shades on, standard from keeping the paparazzi’s away and put all the boxes at the back of his car. As I was about to reach the handle of passenger seat, he grabs it for me and opened it. I said thanks and hopped in. He went at the other side and start driving… Liv, be casual okay? Chris is a friend and to break the tension, I started the conversation.

Me: “So where are we going? “

He turned to me and smiled. “We are going to a special place of mine to drop those pastries and you pick a place after, where do you want to go?”

I wonder where we are headed and think of the answer, I just really want to stretch out my legs and breathe in fresh air.

Me: “Central Park is in my mind but of course, many people might recognize you”  
At the traffic stop, he looked at me and smiled again, “Look at me later, I will disguise and you will not be able to recognize me” challenging. So I made a face and said, “Okay. Let’s see what you got!”

He started to ask question regarding my bread classes and I returned it with questions about the film; never occur that we will these type of conversation again like when we first met and I gracefully handled it without any hesitation. He pulled over in a building with a sign “Christopher’s Haven”, so I went for him at the back of the car and asked, “Is this?”. He nodded and replied “Yup”. I grabbed some boxes to help him out and a woman in her fourties I guess, welcomed us. She helped me out with the boxes and another woman motioned me to sit in the reception area.

 

Chris: “Please wait for me here. I’ll just drop this in the kitchen” I nodded in reply and sat.

The woman stood up in front of me and asked, “Miss, do you want anything? Juice, water?”

Me: “Thank you but I’m good” I smiled reassuring her. She also smiled…

Me: “Uhm, can I ask you ma’am about?” I asked pointing the building.

She sat beside me and started telling me,,

Woman: “Oh, Christopher’s Haven is a shelter founded by of course, Chris Evans last 2009. This building caters people suffering from cancer and he supports them until they are free from it. He’s such a kind man” 

I’m lost for words, I saw him carrying a little boy in his arms playing a robot in his hands. The boy was thin and sadly has no hair left, maybe shaved for the chemotherapy. The woman excused herself and walked towards the office where she came from.

I approached Chris and said hi to the kid. The boy refused to greet me back, thinking that maybe he’s shy because of his state. Chris mouthed “I got this” to me and talked to the kid,

Chris: “Buddy, this is Liv. She baked all of the cakes you saw earlier”   
Buddy suddenly flashed his smile and handed me his robot.

Buddy: “Here’s my gift for you, thank you for the cakes!” he said cheerfully. I reached out for his hands and tucked the robot to him. 

Me: “That’s so nice of you, but I will be happier if you keep that robot for you”

He leaned to me, causing Chris to lean as well. Buddy gave me a kiss on the cheeks, noticing that Chris’ face was also near me, staring right at me, looking at my lips. I blushed instantly and kept my focus to the kid.

Me: “You’re so sweet” I remarked and he grinned at me.

Chris: “This guy has some quick ninja moves over ladies huh?“ he joked. I smirked as he let Buddy go down from his arms and the kid waves back at us saying goodbye.

Chris: “He has a head start to you! I’m jealous!” he said as we are heading back to the car. Rejecting the thought that it was true, I jokingly replied

Me: “Come on now. Buddy’s more handsome than you!” and he laughed.

As we hopped on to the car, we started talking again.

 

CONVERSATION:  
Chris: “I observed that you lose some weight”   
Me: “Really? I haven’t notice that” looking at my tummy which is the basis for my fatness.  
He grabbed my hand and encircled his hand to my wrist, causing me to freeze. His touch sends electricity to my system. 

Chris: Look at my hand and your wrist, last time I knew, it has a small gap but now …  
I focused on his hand over mine and noticed that really there was a gap between in it.

I nodded and he removed his grip. “It has been a while and that gap also symbolizes the distance made between us in the past” – I turned to look at him, digesting at what he said. He kept his look in the road, so I tried to maintain my normal breathing pattern. It was quiet since then so I asked if I could turn on the radio, he nodded as he changed gears.

“Hi is this Ryan Seacrest and adding up on our playlist is from Rihanna feat Ne-yo” and the radio started blasting…

“That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile?”

Seriously?! So I immediately turn off the radio and look outside the window.

Chris: “Hey! Why did you? I like that song!” he grinned at me. I know, he’s sensing that I am tensed right now to be around him. I crossed my arms and said

Me: “Since when? Soulful voice like Neyo?” I challenged him and he started singing…

“And I hate how much I love you, girl  
I can't stand how much I need you   
And I hate how much I love you, girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so”

That left me in awe. He can sing! Definitely sing!

Me: “Is there anything you can’t do?” I grimaced at him. He faced me and said seriously, “Yes. There’s one thing”. Afraid of his stare, I straightened my seat.

We arrived at the Central Park and he wore his coat. He looked like a detective in that get – up. I grinned at him, so he leaned to me and asked, “Why are you smiling like that?” 

Me: “Are you channeling Sherlock now? Cos it suits you” he grinned as well and started to walk. 

The leaves are starting to turn into orange now, reminding that the season of fall is coming closer. Some people are jogging, walking their pets, sitting on the bench, reading a   
book and eating a hot dog while sitting on the grass. I really love central park; it signifies life exists in the middle of a concrete jungle. He offered to buy me a drink or something to eat and just said bottled water will do. He came back and motioned me to sit in one of the benches under a big maple tree. 

“What are your plans after these film installments?” I asked. He tilted his head and breathes in deeply.

“I’m really interested in film making and hopefully after these movies, I can start to make one”. I tapped his shoulder to commend him for that wonderful passion and immediately remove my hand, preventing to be touchy with him.

“That was really wonderful! I will definitely buy a ticket to watch your first film” I smiled.

He has this staring habit that makes my knees turn to jello-s instantly. 

“Oh, that made my day!” he smiled. I wonder if his eyes are mesmerizing now like the usual or are blank, just trying to fake a smile for me.

I nudged his chest gently, Liv! You’re being touchy again! I was treating him like the way we used to be which a bad idea is.

“Ow, that hurts!” he touched his chest and acted like he’s hurt.

“Come on now Steve!” I scowled and ended up laughing together. I stood up first, without noticing a kid rushing through me with his skateboard. A hand reached for my hand and pulled me towards him, and there I saw myself embraced in his warm arms. That left me speechless, “I’m sorry!” the kid shouted from a far and I saw Chris’ jaw tightened. I loosened up his embrace and looked at him. How I miss this man, stay friends with him Liv. No more, no less. 

“Thank you” I whispered. He examined if I was okay and nodded that I’m fine. Dumb founded but my reflexes came back to life. He still holds my hand so I tried to remove it but he tightened it. 

“Let me till we reach the car. I won’t let any harm touch you whenever you hold my hand” he seriously said. Dear heart, please stop racing like an F1 driver. Dear stomach, please kill those butterflies roaming in my intestines; and lastly Dear Brain, stop over thinking!

We reached my apartment after an hour and walked me towards my door, where a pot of orchid again is waiting for me.

“Thanks for the time” I said. 

“No, thank you for this day.” He replied. I leaned to kiss his cheeks and was about to bid goodbye when he asked, “Do you love those?” pointing to the flower.   
I nodded and replied, “They are beautiful! Even though I guess the delivery man made mistakes by sending me multiple pots. I’m out of space in my balcony” I smiled as I reached for it.

He smiled and said, “Then I should have bought you a garden then”; and suddenly kissed me on my forehead. He waved goodbye and started to drive away.  
Dear Liv, remember all you’re mantras. Sleep now and tomorrow you will wake up in reality.


	5. What Happened To Perfect?

Arriving at the airport we were instructed to go into the VIP Lounge as we wait for our other friends. Ruffalo, Patti and I will be joining RDJ’s private plane, by her requested as Patti excited like a kid waiting for her hand bag from Downey. I greeted Scarlet in silence noticing that his cute boy sleeping in her arms. She’s sitting beside two nannies wearing blue scrubs. As I can remember from Patti’s story earlier while driving, Scarlett will be flying with Mackie, Renner and Evans at the other plane provided by Bettany and Olsen. Stan and Ridley are already in Miami helping out the couple making sure that this will be private as it can be. I’m grateful that Patti arrived at my apartment early and helped me packing my things, I ran out of time last night ‘cos I fell asleep early. She handed me a pair of shorts advising me that she searched the weather in Miami and it’s burning hot adding that’s the reason why she also wore a pair. I matched it with a white loose blouse and a tennis cap.

While sipping a juice in one of the sofa’s in the lounge, I caught a glimpse of a cute little girl running towards me, screaming “Aunt Liv! Aunt Liv” – as always she’s holding her favorite panda stuff toy in hand. I met her halfway, leveled down to her height and hugged her tightly. 

“I miss you so much Avri!” telling her while fixing her messed up ponies paired with her ripped jeans and blouse. If I am right, we last saw each other one month ago.RDJ catching up with her daughter wears a pair of blue shorts, a white polo with the first three buttons opened leaving a peek of his toned chest. He kissed me on my head and embraced me. Behind him I saw a lady in her fifties whom I think was the nanny of Avri noticing the stuff toy that she’s holding. Patti joined us and kissed RDJ. Patti stood up from her seat and kissed RDJ in his cheeks as she greets.

“Thank you for bringing our little joy” I smiled at him and he smiled back. I carried Avri in my arms, and kissed her red cheeks.

“Careful, she’s gaining weight fast! I quickly get tired whenever I play with her” RDJ warned and supported me as I carry the girl. Patti also kissed Avri and asked questions like,   
“How are you?”, “Are you excited” and such. We heard someone cleared his throat behind and saw Renner in black shirts and jeans, Evans effortlessly giving justice to a simple sweatshirt and rugged jeans and Mackie in his signature cap, red polo and jeans together with bags in their hands. The guys shook hands and greeted us; Renner apologizes for not coming to the café that night and promised to visit one of these days. I smiled at him and told that I’m looking forward; I also smiled to Mackie and Evans as Patti approached them and gave an embrace. I will not be able to go after them realizing that Avri really is heavy! And how can I leave her as she hugs me tightly as she started to narrate gushing over this cute boy from her kindergarten class.

We walked towards the tarmac and looked over the other plane and saw a serious face plastered to Evans. He must have a bad morning or haven’t had a good sleep. We haven’t talked after that day and just exchange smiles earlier at the lounge. I’ve never had the chance to fly in RDJ’s private plane. The other plane was twice the big or RDJ’s and agreed that it’s better to be flying in with the smaller group – and it’s a positive note that I’ll be free from contact with Evans.

As we entered the plane, a beautiful Flight Attendant named Manuela – I can hear some Spanish tongue in her accent welcomed us and offered a drink. Ruffalo immediately grabbed a glass of tequila and said that he has this fear of flying. So he better knock out now or else he’ll be a Gollum later filled with anxiety along the trip. He directly went to his space in front and minutes later, we can hear his snores from the cabin. The two front cabins have a bigger bed. Patti said that if she could take the cabin paralleled to Ruffalo stating that she haven’t had a nice full sleep since Sunday, so I agreed and asked RDJ if where will be the nanny staying. There are still four vacant cabins at the back, so he pointed that if I want to take the one at the back and he will be sitting opposite me. I agreed and the nanny sat down and put Avri’s stuff in the table near her. 

My seat gave a full view for the plane’s interior; I can see the entire passenger seats. Avri sat beside me as she continues to play on her Ipad. Manuela handed Patti a brown bag and opened it. “Thank you so much for this RDJ!” Patti exclaimed as she opened up her LV box. Avri looked at me and grinned upon hearing her Aunt Patti giddy. I smiled at her and pulled her closer to me. I really have this fondness over kids and who will not love Avri? She’s so adorable and bright! Adding up her beautiful face! The nanny offered to stay with Avri but I refused and instructed her to get some rest first and I’ll give the kid later.

RDJ:” It’s like you’ve been glued to my daughter! I’m jealous! * He stated as he started cleaning his shades  
I laughed at him and turned to Avri, pleading for sympathy

Me: Look Av, your daddy’s mad at me” pointing to her father and pretended to frown. She touched my face and said, “He can’t be mad at you, he loves you” catching me off guard. I look at RDJ with a surprise face and closed his mouth firmly.

“He loves you, he loves me, and he loves everybody” Avri added. The breath that I was holding was finally released. Over thinking really was my cursed hidden skill. RDJ approached us and kissed Avri on her head. Avri grinned at her father and jumped off our sofa.

“Aunt Patti! I already told Aunt Liv about Charles. Can I tell you about him?” she giddily asked as she neared Patti’s cabin; Charles was “the crush” from her class.

Patti looked at us and said “Av, I thought you’ll never ask?” she puppy eyed. So the kid invaded Patti’s free space. We are really close with that kid. Whenever we have the chance, we make sure to bond with her in the set. After filming, when RDJ’s in NY; he brings the kid to me and stroll with her in the playground or even in Central Park which she also loves. Patti said that she’ll take care of Avri first noticing that the kid is in hype story telling her adventures. RDJ now sat beside me and put his feet at the other couch opposite to us.

I looked at him and asked,

Me: My sister called me like Eminem citing a rap! *I smiled. He touches his face and answered,

RDJ: My charm really? I’m cursed with awesomeness Hahaha * I nudged him and caught my hand. At first I was kind of not comfortable with him touchy but never minded it, he acts the same with Scarlett and Olsen before they had a boyfriend so I can’t see any problem with that; may be if Patti’s not kindled with Ridley he will treat her like as well.

Me:”So how was my sister?” I asked as he handed me a small velvet box.

RDJ: “You haven’t told me that your sister was beautiful!” he exclaimed. I opened the box and saw a watch, stainless steel with a brown leather strap.

Me: “Hey! How much is this?” I grimaced at him recognizing the brand from the watch. “And yes, my sister’s beautiful – but hands off. She’s married”  
I always tell him to stop giving me gifts from his trips but eventually he will deliver it in my doorstep - so I just requested that if ever he buys me something, make sure that is way cheaper than the first ones he sent me. If you can imagine the first few ones he sent me and Patti. You can buy a unit with those bags, not that I didn’t appreciated the thought. I’m not really a fan of expensive brands learning that it is not practical to have one; but with Patti, coming from a wealthy family really appreciates those types of gifts. 

RDJ said in a loud voice: “Don’t worry; it’s 10 times cheaper than Patti’s bag.” He raised his hands promising.

Patti overheard that and shouted “If I haven’t met Ridley, I will marry you! Love you Iron Man!” followed by a chuckle and Avri’s laugh.

RDJ: “Yes she’s beautiful but no one beats your face of course” I nodded as he jokingly assured me.

Me: “Thank you for this” I thanked him and started to put it back in its box  
He grabbed my left arm and started to attach the watch in my wrist

Me: “Hey, no need. I still have a watch, I’ll just use it once the old one’s broken” I said staring at his hands gently putting the watch. He refused,

RDJ: “Nope. Use this one, if I ever saw that watch again. I’ll throw it” he warned and fit his hand over my mine like his usual habit of holding one’s hand. He placed our hands in his lap and started talking …

RDJ: “Your sister’s fine. I actually enjoyed having coffee with her; though I’m more concerned after our meeting ‘cos her workmates suddenly surrounded her after our conversation” 

Me: “But seriously, thank you for making her happy. I mean my mom, Erica and my sister? How can I repay you?” I asked him. He keep a straight face guessing that he’s looking at Avri in Patti’s lap as they laugh continuously, and shifted his head to my shoulders leaning in. I adjusted my seat so he will be comfortable enough.

RDJ: “Anything for you.” He said

RDJ’s been a good friend of mine. We instantly clicked when we met in the set of Marvel. Among the cast, he’s been my rock in adjusting with the work before the Chris’ incident. I didn’t bother bugging him that time because he’s been busy voicing the scenes for the movie. That’s the reason why he hated me for not attending his birthday party and I’m obliged to explain why I left the studio. We usually exchange text messages and face time me whenever Avri wants to. He’s living in California but he also owns a unit in Upper East Side so if he has the time – visits me and Patti; but with the situation Patti living with Ridley, most of the time we just catch up two together. 

He tightened our hands as I reached for my phone. Manuela walked towards us and asked if we need something, and I requested for a blanket. Wearing shorts in a 4 – hour plane ride was not a good idea. Observing the flight attendant’s curves and beauty,

Me: “Why not date her? sexy, looks like an intelligent woman and beautiful!” pointing to Manuela.  
He moved his head sideways, and pulled closer to me. He must have sensed that I am freezing in cold now…

RDJ: “She’s not my type” he replied. Looking over, he closed his eyes and must have been sleepy.

Me: ‘Then, what’s your type? I can scout now, so you can start dating someone” I added, picking in my mind the beautiful ladies in Hollywood whom he can start seeing.   
RDJ: “I told you, you’re my type” he said in low tone. I guess he’s starting to drift to sleep now.

He always jokes that I’m his type every time I asked him – and the next day, I will learn from the news that he’s rumored dating a model or movie star. I got used to his “like” jokes for me and shrugged the ideas that it is true. Regardless of his fame, I also thought of having a crush to him over his personality. He loves his kids very much and one of the best and nicest man I ever known. We easily bond despite our age differences. I found a good friend in him, the only guy I’ve been this close to and possibly if I haven’t fallen for Chris’ trap – surely I’m already smitten for him.

Me: “Speaking of which, how are you with Avri’s mom?” I asked. After few seconds, he didn’t reply. I checked if he’s sleeping under his shades and he is. RDJ really never looked a fifty year old man; I totally understood why my mom, sister and best friend are gushing over him. He even look hotter than those 25 year old guys I know, he’s a keeper! With his kindness and thoughtfulness, I will not be surprise if one day I fall for him – and just do hope may not repeat the same mistake I took. I’m not that dumb, I know he’s expressing interest for me but always shrugs the idea because he never nor asked a word for it. I maybe over thinking about it, but I’m just contented with the friendship we have.

Manuela handed me the blanket and wrapped it around us. He really fell asleep so I moved chairs to make our space bigger and adjusted our seat not to make his neck hurt by leaning to my shoulders. Looking over at Patti and Avri who’s now cuddling in their bed; I decided to take a nap too.

I woke up upon hearing a gasped followed by a sound of broken glass, as I move – I felt that RDJ must have changed our positions to have our sleep more comfortable. I’m enclosed in his embrace while my head is burned in his chest and his head leaning towards mine which gave me a satisfied long nap. Checking the time, we still have one hour left and we will arrive in Miami. I gently tapped Robert to wake him up and he did. I fixed my hair which fell all over my face and stood to check where the sound came from. Ruffalo was the one who slipped the glass, and seeing that Avri is seating beside her nanny drinking milk and Patti eating a piece of burger. The flight attendant immediately attended the accident, checked if Ruffalo was okay and cleaned up the mess.

Patti offered her burger, and asked “Do you want some?” I nodded and she stood up to prepare for me.

RDJ followed and checked Avri if she’s okay. The kid replied yes and said that they played (pointing Ruffalo, her nanny and Patti) a little game earlier while we were sleeping.  
RDJ: “Too bad! We missed it!”

Avri: “its okay daddy, we will tag once we arrived in ‘My-a-mee’, Aunt Patti said that there is a big beach where we could run under the sun and swim! *she excitedly exclaimed  
I reached out for Ruffalo’s shoulder to asked, “Are you okay? What’s the matter?”

Ruffalo looked at me with worried eyes and looked back at his phone

Ruffalo: “I’m really sorry Liv and Downey! I didn’t check! I’m sorry!” he apologetically said. RDJ joined as upon hearing his name. Patti came back with the burger and gave it to me. 

Ruffalo handed us his phone and saw his Instagram account with a posted selfie of him, Avri, Patti and the nanny goofing. I looked to Robert giving a look if he already finds on what Ruffalo is talking about. He shrugged so I continued scrolling down the picture and saw the comments, “Who is the girl with RDJ?!” , “Someone is stealing my Stark!”, “Who is she???”, so I scrolled up the picture to recheck and behind the selfie of the four, RDJ is caught in the picture with me sleeping in his embrace under the blanket. RDJ is recognizable, and thankfully my hair is covering up my face. 

Patti grabbed the phone and as soon she saw, a big letter “O” formed in her lips.  
Ruffalo: “I’m really sorry about this. I will delete the picture now” he said reaching for his phone. RDJ placed his hand on my shoulder and asked me, “Are you okay with this?”  
I looked to Patti and asked, “Am I recognizable in the picture?” Patti reached out again the phone and looked closely. She gave it to the nanny, and instructed to look as well. The nanny shook her head and Patti answered, “Actually you are not recognizable in here. We should be thankful for that messy hair of yours” with a sigh..

“We’ll I’m fine with it now knowing that I am not recognizable but I am more worried for you” I turned to RDJ. He massaged his forehead but eventually smiled and said, 

RDJ: “If Ruffalo deletes the picture now, the media will feast over it more. So we just let the picture in your account bro. Just don’t mind the comments” he told me and his mate  
I nodded, and Ruffalo hugged me. “Thank you for saving me! I thought RDJ will kill me with it! I think I’m just too drunk for not noticing you two at the back drop.” I just assured him and started munching my burger. I’m famished!

Avri hugs her father to his legs and said, “Daddy, you love everyone right? Please do not be mad at Uncle Ruffalo. He played as my horse earlier and enjoyed our game, right Aunt Patti and nanny?” she pleaded, encouraging Patti and her nanny to plead as well. The two nodded in unison, 

RDJ: ‘Alright sweetie. Uncle Ruffalo, you are now forgiven” he chuckled as he carries her daughter in his arms. Ruffalo sighed again deeply and straightly drank his soda.

We arrived at the port and guided to transfer to the yacht waiting for us outside. Figuring out that Bettany rented a private island for their engagement part. Even though the sun is shining brightly, we are mesmerized with the view! You can see directly the corals beneath the yacht – the water was so clear. The sky forming different shapes which Avri and Roman (Scarlett’s son) are enjoying pointing them out. After a few minutes, we reached the island and offered with coconut juice as we enter the lobby.

Ridley and Stan welcomed and told us to have our rest first and will meet the couple later. I asked Patti if she can drop by to my room to wake me later for the dinner because I might miss it and agreed; so I sprinted off immediately, thrown my bag and dived in to the soft white sheets. 

True to her word, my friend knocked at my door at around 4:00 pm to wake me. 

Patti; “Look at these flower crowns! The organizer gave these earlier while we are having snacks and grabbed yours.” 

I rubbed my eyes and saw the beautiful crowns she’s holding. It was a mix of white roses intertwined with small purple and green baby flowers around it. The dinner will start at 7:00 pm leaving 3 more hours to prepare, but I do not have much to arrange. Upon entering the bathroom, Patti started braiding her hair with the crown attaching to her head. I wonder who will be the guests later; knowing that of course family and friends will be present but who else is going to be there? Two big time actors are getting engaged for goodness sakes, never it had crossed my mind that we will be witness their reunion of love. 

Me: “Patti, can you help me with my dress? What should I wear? Can you pick it out for me?  
I shouted while brushing my body.

Patti:”My honor, anyways I was the one who bought these. You never shopped many outfits Liv. You should start having many pieces in your closet “she complained.

Patti always brought and bought clothes for me. Coming from a wealthy family, shopping has been her habit ever since we met. Once she liked a piece of clothing, without hesitation she will definitely buy it and in advantage, she will buy me too sometimes. Majority of the occasions we attended, she always represents herself to choose the outfit for me. Leaving my cards in her hands and will return with paper bags with clothes. The invitation requested the attendees to wear something white, so Patti bought those two dresses saying that she can’t decide which one is more suited for me and blaming that I should have been there with her to fit in the store. I’m not really used in walking to stores to buy this and that, preferring snatching a sleep than stroll inside the shops.

In the end, she chose the simple off shoulder dress that reaches my knee and braided my hair too. I just put on RDJ’s watch and headed to the reception area. Along the way, we crossed Scarlett walking with Roman while talking to someone over the phone.

Me: “Hi there Roman!” I greeted him and asked for a high five, the kid jumped and answered it with a fitting hand  
Scarlett: “oh, look at you two goddesses.” She greeted.

Patti: “Look who’s talking! Slay queen!” she added and twirled Scarlett who’s wearing a Venus cut maxi dress and gave us giggles.

Scarlett: “Can I ask you a favor? Will you walk Roman for me inside? I’m just talking to his dad” pointing to her phone 

Me: “It’s my pleasure, Roman – will you be my escort?” I asked reaching out for this green eyed kid, she kissed him and moved away from us.

Patti: “I’ll just checked Lizzie and Ridley and I’ll follow you there” she instructed as she turned to the hallway

Roman was wearing a white jump shorts, yellow shirt tucked inside and slippers.

As we are nearing the cafeteria, I immediately saw Mackie sitting beside Evan’s whose gazing at us as we enter. Avri grabbed Roman from me and encouraged him to play outside – her nanny followed to look out for them. Stan is sitting beside RDJ who’s looking dashing from his all white attire and of course, his signature shades - also watching the television. Why do I feel this gloomy aura? So as I sat the vacant chair, I paid my attention to what’s their watching.   
It was the picture from earlier – the one that Ruffalo took at the plane; making its headline in TMZ.

Mackie: “Liv, just ignore it okay? Don’t let it get into your head * he advised

Stan: “Thankfully, your hair is almost covering your face” he smiled

Chris: “Bet you two look sweet as a sugar earlier” he smirked

Me: “Thanks Mack! *blowing her a kiss*, Yes Stan – one of those great moments when I worship my hair *grinning at him*, Are we sweet RDJ?” looking at Chris then turning my head to Robert now standing beside me.

RDJ: “Is it really fine with you? My press manager is asking if I want to make a statement” he said concerned  
I shook my head, “Yes; it’s fine with me. If you will make a statement – I think the media will not stop digging this” giving him a reassuring smile

Mackie: “That’s right. Learn from me” he nodded in agreement

Me: “Ahah! Is this the technique you always use in killing those rumors with those Victoria’s Secret Models?” I teased him and Stan laughed hard. 

RDJ: “Oh Liv, you got him there!” *he says in between laughs

Mackie caught in his words said “But it was Evan’s original technique, 2nd generation here?!” defending his self and we burst out laughing again.

Evans: “Mate, don’t you dare add my name – I’m out of this! You’re the one who dated Kloss and Prinsloo at the same time” he said, flushed from our laughs

Mackie: “I’m out of here. Liv, I thought you love me” he acted like a kid hurt from being caught in a sin he committed  
I can’t reply because my stomach is now aching from his reactions and expressions. He stood up and gently dragged me from where I stand and said, “Oh. Here’s your punishment from embarrassing me. You will be stuck with me this time” he said as my laugh is fading. He can’t help but laugh too, so we ended up four blushed as a tomato when we arrived in the reception area.


	6. Sea of Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Madonna's "Crazy For You"

The program went smoothly as it was planned in the invitation. The parents and siblings stated their wishes for the two over the microphone, As I can estimate, more likely there are 60 – 70 attendees spotting Johny Depp; - never knew that he was Bettany’s best friend, the Olsen Twins of course, some of their colleagues from the filming industry especially at Marvel and we were introduced to their families. The food was great, the; I even got envied by the quality of cream puffs served for dinner. The music filling up the gazebo gives the romantic vibe looking the crowd majorly composed of lovers. To end the program, we were instructed to go to the shore and we will fly up a Japanese lantern – a superstition under Feng Shui wishing the couple light in their wedding.

Avri held my hand as we walk towards the shore and one of the organizers gave me a lantern and one for RDJ;   
Avri: “I can’t have one Aunt?’ sadly she said

RDJ kneeled to her level and explained that it is dangerous for them and promised to let her once she grows up, still looking unconvinced with Robert’s explanation  
Me: “Avri, do you remember the movie Tangled? The one we watched in your unit in New York?”

She looked at me and nodded, “Aunt Liv, yes the lost princess!” 

Me: “We’ll, for this day. I will let you have my wish, just whisper it to me. We won’t let daddy hear it” I encouraged her. She smiled widely and leans in to me to whisper her’s… RDJ mouthed “Thank you” for helping him preventing Avri for crying. I just nodded and smiled…  
On cue, we released the lanterns and the sky was now filled with lights… beautiful scenery to witness… I looked over to Avri who’s now sitting in RDJ’s shoulders – clapping and cheering her lantern to go up higher. RDJ is focused watching the lanterns, smiling as Avri cheers and I do not know why. Everything he has done for me suddenly flash backed in my mind. His smile and laughs recalls. He looked at me and smiled, I know that smile – the smile he wears when he’s genuinely happy; unexpectedly it made my heart raced. He always gives me a smile like that before but now, it gave a different effect on me. Maybe the drinks served earlier have liquor contents, maybe it was.

The organizer asked Johnny Depp, as Bettany's closest friend if he can give a toast to the couple. He obliged and grabbed the mic in his one hand and glass of champagne in the other. 

I went near to the buffet table to get some food and focus my attention to Depp talking, Patti followed as she started biting the pika-pika sandwiches beside me. We leaned to the table as he started to talk...

"I remember Paul calling in the middle of the night; I mean he must have forgotten the time difference in England and America. Mate, you woke me up!" Laughs filled the gazebo.   
"He said that he, was falling for the amazing Lizzie here; *raising his glass to Lizzie's direction now who is being hugged by Bettany from her back

"and ironically, as the scarlet witch – she must have casted a spell to him because he can't take her off his head" the crowd expressed "awws" in unison.

"I never knew that you could be that cheesy bro! Haha" Depp laughs.

"But with all seriousness, the best love relationship begins unexpectedly. When you get that astonished feeling and everything happen so suddenly. That's why you don't look for love, it comes to you at the right time; the time you never thought would have" he said seriously, and while he was saying those words, all I can think of is a certain name...   
"He was just looking for a big fat check for Marvel, yet he found the love of his life! Cheers to the two of you!" He finished with laughs and claps. 

The DJ now encouraged everyone to stay and dance with the jam he’s playing. He started with Madonna’s “Crazy for You” making everyone gathered and started pairing up. I see now the couples dancing, Scarlett’s dancing with Mackie and Avri’s swaying by her Uncle Stan, Chris was dancing with one of the Olsen twins and of course the newly engaged couple sweet in the center. As I go back to the our table, RDJ ran for me and

RDJ: “Liv” he called. As soon as I heard his voice, I do not know why my heart started yelping again…. So I tried to compose myself before turning to him, I count 1,2,3 and

RDJ: “Can I have this dance?” not to show any hesitation, I nodded. He held my hand which gave me chills down to my spine… Darn I think I drank too much.

He put his hands on my waist pulling me closer, while I rested my hands in his neck. I cannot look directly in his eyes like I used to. I transferred my gaze to other things behind him. Damn it, what is happening?

“I see you through the smoky air,  
Can’t you feel the weight of my stare”  
He must have sensed my tension, asking 

RDJ: “You okay?” I hummed okay but he didn’t buy the excuse.

RDJ:” Tell me, what the matter is” he faced me. 

“You’re so close but still a world away.  
What I’m dying to say, is that…  
I’m crazy for you”

Dear head think of an excuse he will buy! And there I saw Evans. 

Me:” I’m just not sure of my emotions now that Evans is around’ 

He nodded and pulled me closer to him. Please Robert, stop closing the minimal distance between us, my heart’s pounding like hell and you’re sending electricity in my spine.

RDJ: “Does he make your heart beat like this?” he asked. I burned my head to his shoulders to prevent myself saying inappropriate things. 

Not him! You are the reason for my tachycardia Robert, or it is the alcohol starts to kick in.

“Touch me once and you’ll know its true.  
I never want anyone like this,   
It’s all brand new. You;ll feel it in my kiss  
I’m crazy for you”

The song ended so I thanked him and said that I’ll go to my room now to have some rest. He offered to walk me, but I refuse saying that he needs to look after Avri, yet in all honesty – I just want to have some distance to gather my thoughts and figure this out or sleep it over and hopefully wake up tomorrow in peace.

 

*RDJ’s POV*

I saw her walking towards her room when Chris approached her. She’s acting weirdly this evening and I guess, her feelings haven’t moved on yet. Watching her talking to him gives me jealousy that can kill me, but I cannot complain. She always teased me to a certain person and whenever I pry her she always changes the topic. May be she really doesn’t have the interest for me, especially now that Evans is around. Do not get me wrong, I am friends with Chris but when it comes to Olivia – it’s a different thing.  
Ruffalo offered me a drink and sat beside me, Mackie also joined and grabbed a champagne in one of the waiter’s tray.

Mackie: "I was right all along. You like her" he said seriously  
I shook my head, 

Ruffalo: "Oh come on now Robert"  
I drank my champagne all the way to the bottom; I'm still staring to Olivia and Chris who now laughs on the pathway. Did they reconcile? Is this the end?

Mackie: "Too bad, I always envisioned her to be Avri's mom in the future. They get well along so much better"

The two seemed to have a good time talking to each other as they exchange laughs and smiles. Chris kissed Liv in her cheek and started walking away from her.

Me: "I do not like her, ... I loved her, ever since she walked in that cafeteria wearing her yellow dress.

 

*Back to Liv's POV*

Chris: "Liv!" He shouted running towards me. I stopped walking and turned to him

Liv: "Yup?" I replied curious why he's after me

Chris: "Can we talk?" He asked. Oh, I'm not prepared for this matter but will try to. Nevertheless, this situation is inevitable and must be faced now than let it passes without clarifications. I anticipated that this day will eventually come.

Liv: "Yes, sure thing"  
He stepped closer to me and asked,

Chris: "Why did you left without saying a word?"

I didn't know that he will right away fire that question! I breathe in deeply,

Liv: "First, I really apologize for leaving without talking to you.

I started, looking at him focused on what I am saying.  
"I was frightened after hearing the rumors about you and Olsen dating and of course, our thing"

This isn't as easy as I have imagined… He was about to talk but I cut him off.

"So I left and tried forgetting that those things happened. I'm really sorry" I said, reaching out for his hands.  
He nodded as I can see digesting the words that I just said.

Chris: "I'm sorry too if I kept as a diversion for the two (Bettany and Olsen) relationship, I should have said it while we are starting something..."  
He said, tightening his grip on my hand. I shook arguing that I'm the one who needs apologizing

He smiled.

Chris: "No. Don't be. We both had our faults so I guess we're quits?" raising his eyebrows as well giving him a quirky expression. I laughed and nodded.

Chris: "Actually, I came back to you not just to apologize but also to see if we can restart the thing we left  
I was startled. I didn't expect this to come from his mouth

Me: "I, I..." I stuttered trying to say something so I turned looking at RDJ in my periphery, Mackie and Ruffalo beside him looking at us. My mind's not yet finished completing the puzzle that I'm into specifically with the effect RDJ gave me earlier. I'm completely fucked up right now... Chris stating that he wants to restart things with me, an additional thing to process realizing that's the reason why he acted strange the day we hanged out.

Chris: "Hey, I know." He smiled

Me: "What do you mean ‘you know?"

Chris: "Looking at the picture from the news, you embraced in his arms?" asking. 

Me: "No. It's not what you think?" I declined.

Chris: "No Liv. I think you haven't noticed it yet" he stating, placing his both hands to my shoulders trying to instill something in me

"We've kissed, twice and been in a "hot make out" he grinned. I nudged him! As I remember, it made me blushed like hell.

Me: "Hey! Skipped those parts!" I laughed. He's laughing at my reaction! 

"Get straight to the point" I said, covering my face. I'm so embarrassed now.

Chris: "I mean, of course we "you know", but you being comfortable with RDJ as I observed.   
He paused, and inhaled deeply.

"And the way you look at him. That's what I want to get the most from you" he said. 

My heart stopped beating upon hearing those. He already noticed and here I am, still just digesting the thoughts. My mind's juggling so many emotions now that I can't compensate which first to deal with. Chris put his other hand in my hand,

Chris: "I'm sorry if it came from me first, I guess you haven't figured it out yet. But you do"  
He smiled.

Me: "I'm sorry" the only words my lips can utter. He shook his head

Chris: "Don't be. I'm too late anyways" he grinned which made the whole conversation more light.

Me: "Actually I'm in the middle of processing the thoughts earlier, but with your statements clearly adding up. I may be unconsciously..."

Chris: "Don't try rushing your emotions. You will eventually figure it out in a snap without realizing it" advising.

I nodded. "Thank you" I sincerely said.

Chris: "So friends? For keeps?" He offered. I nodded again.

Liv: "Solid" I smiled. He kissed my cheek and bid goodbye. I started walking again to my room and jumped into my sheets.   
\--- 

It took me enough energy to act casual whenever RDJ's around. How can I be so slow? After all this, it even took an Evans to confirm my feelings towards him. I'm grateful for our conversation last night and with his advice that I should not try rushing figuring out the emotions venturing in my mind. I slept all throughout the plane ride; avoiding any conversation with RDJ or with the other’s so he will not suspect anything and must they thought that I'm tired for yesterday's occasion.

When we arrived at the airport, Patti and Ruffalo were the firsts to walk down the stairs to meet Ridley and I turned to Avri who's sleeping like a lamb in her bed. We may not see her in days, weeks or possibly in months so I kissed her goodbye and approached RDJ who's looking at me with my bag in his hands. They will not be leaving the plane as he told us they will head straight to California from here.

RDJ: "Everything’s fine?" He asked. He really knows me well.  
I gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his cheek.

Me: "Better than always. Thanks for the ride" I said reaching out for my bag. 

RDJ: "I will be busy in the following days. I'll just instruct the nanny to contact you if Avri wants to talk to you" he said. I understood.

"I will try to give you some space too, until the rumors of us fade." He smiled. 

Me: "I understand. Just be safe, and don't worry too much. I'm a big girl right?" I joked. 

He motioned for a hug, so I come closer to him and as he put his arms around me - I feel safe, protected, and his smell sends warmth. 

 

Days went by and true to his word, the usual messages he sends are not appearing anymore in my inbox. He must really been busy with the things he take care of. Avri once in a while face time me with the help of nanny operating her Ipad. I decided not to open up this matter to any of my friends; I should figure this out by myself alone. I couldn't afford any mistake or heartbreak now. RDJ's a special man and as he protects me, I should do as well to him - without his presence in the weeks that gone by, I admit that I miss him so much and think that I did fell for his charms.

Until one day, while I was jogging in Central Park – I saw an old couple waking hand in hand together and that’s the future I want to have. To grow old with someone and all I can see myself doing the same with him. I finally figure it out, I did complete the puzzle. This is real, I’m in love with my friend, my rock, and I’m in love with Robert – RDJ whom my mom, sister and best friend’s crushing with.

I immediately jogged back to my apartment and think if I should tell him right away? Or if we see each other the next time, or do I need to tell my friends especially Patti and Erica.  
Oh Erica, am I dreaming? I’m looking at a woman sitting on my porch with a luggage beside her who looks exactly like Erica. Is this the effect of being in love again? I’m seeing things. 

And then I heard a voice saying, “Olivia? Liv!” and approached me. Oh my! This is my best friend right in front of me. I instantly jumped in front of her and hugged her tightly!

Me: “Oh my!!! I cannot believe it!!!” I said jumping again overwhelmed in her presence when I needed it so much.

Erica: “Of course! I want to be with you before your birthday comes and I have a question to ask that’s why I came here” she said as I welcomed her in my apartment. I motioned her to have a seat as I grabbed a pitcher of iced tea inside my refrigerator.

Me: “Oww, That’s sweet! But you could have asked it over the phone, knowing you it must be important” giving her a glass of iced tea, still grateful for her visit. She went closer to me and held my hand, this must be something…

Erica: “Well, if you don’t mind…

Me: ‘You’re making me nervous! Cut the suspense part” I pleaded. Many things are circulating now in my head.

Erica: “Will you be my maid of honor?” she asked and I stared at her hand. She’s freaking wearing an engagement ring! I’m startled and starting screaming!

Me: “Oh my God! Congratulations!” I hugged her much tighter than earlier and tears are starting to form in my eyes. Jay and Erica have been intertwined ever since they saw each other and I’m a witnessed to their love story. I’m so happy for my best friend! She tears up and hugged me too. We spent two hours of talking on how Jay asked her and their target date of wedding. It’ll be three months from now in Jay’s hometown. Gladly, one of Jay’s aunts was out of the country and informed Erica that I can stay in her rest house until the wedding day, giving me the key. It was such a wonderful moment and I do not want to add my love life situation with her happiness deciding that I’ll just tell her before she leaves in two days. She can’t be with me in my birthday due to work concerns and I’m really contented with her presence with me now.

I called Patti if I can take two days off extension to spent time with Erica and she gladly said yes – saying that she’s still in debt for the things I’ve done for the café while she’s in Marvel. We have it all figure out, today we will visit the landmarks of New York and tomorrow, we set an appointment in one of the bridal shops to buy her ready to wear wedding gown saying that it will be my bridal shower gift for her. It will not compare to the kindness and friendship that we have throughout the years and I promise to be supportive for her along the way; and the last day before heading back home, we will drop by to the café so she can look and taste the food we serve. The first day was dead tiring we end up eating a triple cheeseburger and large fries along the way. We talked about her visions of the wedding, the motif, the church, her flowers, and the number of people they plan to invite. She wants a simple intimate wedding suited for 70 attendees. Closest friends and family and knowing her, she likes red roses to decorate the church and her bouquet. We slept talking over these things.

Inside the taxi as we are headed to the bridal shop, I received a call from Evans.

Chris: “Liv, I’m in town. And only have few hours before departure. Catch up?” he asked over the phone. I think Erica heard it too. We’ll I promised Erica to spend my 100% time with her so…

Me:”I’m sorry but I’m taking my best friend somewhere” I rejected. Erica grabbed the phone from me and said..

Erica: “Will be our pleasure to have you” she said trying to keep her giggles. Yes of course, it’s Captain America by the way.

Chris: “Great, we are you headed to? May be I can meet you there not to try interrupting your girl time” he asked.  
So I stated the address and said will meet us there. 

Erica:” Are you kidding me? I’m going to meet “The Capt” in person!” she started squealing inside the taxi. I just laughed at her.   
As we enter the shop, the designer entertained the specifics Erica wanted in a dress and lead her inside the showroom, I asked them if I can stay in the waiting room while anticipating Chris' arrival.

One of the staffs gave me lemonade and instructed me that there are magazine under the coffee table if I want to read something while waiting for my best friend. I followed her and started reading something...

Erica entered the waiting room wearing the first gown she liked followed by the designer behind.

Erica: "So what do you think?" she asked while turning. 

Me: "It was ...."  
"Beautiful, but I believe there are better gowns for her right?" Chris entered and a big surprise face was automatically plastered in Erica's head. Even the designer jaw dropped when she saw Evans. I can't help but giggle at their reactions.

In a snap, they came back to reality as Evans approached me and gave me a hug.

"Definitely we have better gowns inside" the designer stuttered.

"Am I dreaming?" Erica grimaced. I laughed and dragged her in front of Chris. She can't help her blush

Me: "Chris, meet my best friend Erica. She's getting married in two months" introducing her. Erica reach out for his hands but he kissed her cheek instead. 

Chris: "Liv told me that you fantasize Iron Man and it hurt my emotions. Hope I can buy your vote out with that" he smirked. My friend almost fainted and the staffs now are looking at us.

I nudged him and told Erica, "Gather your composure girl"

Erica: "That absolutely bought my vote out. Who's Iron Man again?" joking as she went back again inside the dressing room.

He sat beside me and embraced me again. What's with the Marvel Casts and everyone's so touchy? Haha

Me: "So where you headed after this?" I asked.

Chris: "We'll, I'm off to London for a TVC and to date someone" he smiled  
Looking at him closely and see if he was bluffing, and he wasn't 

I hugged him and said, "Really?! I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky girl?!"

He hugged me back, "I'll just ask her Lily Collins, and if doesn't work for me. I'll come back for you" he winked. 

Me: "I can see myself now being the President of your Love Team, and thank you for the advice last time. I figured it out now

His smile faded away... He grabbed his phone and showed me something.

It was a picture of RDJ kissing her ex wife on her cheeks, and headline entitled "Love was always sweeter the second time around". I'm too late; I faked a smile looking at Chris' face worried for me.

Chris: "Did you tell Robert?" I shook my head.

Me: "Ironically, I am too late to tell RDJ that I love him" I faced palm. 

Chris reached out for my hand to comfort, "I'm sorry. Except for the reason that I missed you, I was more concerned about this and its effect to you"  
I nodded and thanked him.

Erica: "Wait, I thought you two? And you love" mouthing RDJ preventing the staff might hear.

Erica said standing in her second dress in which she looks like a Disney’ princess by the way.   
I stood up and stepped near her.

Me: "I did, I recently figured it out and naah. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. And I like this dress!" I said encircling her.  
She hugged me, asking if I was really okay. I shrugged, prioritizing that this is her day.

Me: "I will be fine okay? We'll get this dress!" I changed the topic.

Chris neared and said, "I agree. This is much better" exchanging smiles with us. Erica clapped and twirled.

As we leave the shop with the paper bag in my hand, Erica bid goodbye to Chris and requested that she will be the one to call the taxi so Chris and I can talk. Chris' SUV is parked right in front of the shop, ready to go to the airport.

Me: "You take care and win Lily!" I instructed him as he pulled me in embrace. 

Chris: "If I come back here and you are not yet in a relationship; I'll definitely court and annoy you until you say yes" he said as he tightened our hug.

Me: "Silly. For sure, you will be smitten by Collins" I grinned. He kissed my hair one last time before hopping to his car. I waved goodbye and also entered our taxi.

That night, I story tell the happenings to Erica as I owed her many things. We spent the night watching our favorite movie "Princess Diaries" while eating pints of ice cream and pop corn. She comforted me as the tears slowly fall to my cheeks. I'm too late for everything. Is this the karma I get from turning down Evans? Oh goodness. I'm just really glad that my best friend is here with me when a big heartbreak came my way. This is God's way of comforting me and reminding that with family and friends, everything will be okay in the end.


	7. They Cant't Take That Away From Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every girl dreamt if being a Disney princess right? - on their childhood :)
> 
> Please listen to Lea Salonga's version of "A Whole New World"

It's been a week since Erica left and unfortunately with social media news flying in the air. A picture of Evans and me was captured while he's kissing my head. On a positive note, thankful with his big arms and shoulders, my face again this time is covered so no one really saw my identity. Chris and Erica called that day if the media are feasting over my place and said that all is well. The funny thing is, we are rumored - I mean the girl in the picture is rumored to be marrying Chris Evans because of the paper bag I'm holding; so I asked Chris if Lily is concerned about this and said that he already explained the picture to her right after the news broke off. Preventing to make the same mistakes he did about us in the past.

I suddenly heard my phone ringing, as Avri calling for a face time. I answered it and saw that she is in her pajamas now...   
Avri: "I miss you Aunt Liv" she said rubbing her eyes

Me: "Me too sweetie. How are you?" I asked as I checked the time in California. It's past her bed time now  
Avri: "I just drank my milk, and nanny's putting it back to the kitchen. I saw you Aunt in the news, are you marrying Uncle Chris?" she said, shifting to her bed leaning to her side. Sleepy as she look

I laughed.

Me: "No sweetie. Don't believe in the news."

Avri: "But, if it’s not Uncle Chris. Who do you love Aunt?" she asked yawning.  
Me: "I'll just sing you a song okay? So that you can rest now" I asked to change the topic  
She nodded and requested her favorite Disney song.

"Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us "No"  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But now from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you"

And saw that she's drifted now to her sleep. I stared at her face and traced that she has her father's features. From the eyebrows, eyelashes and nose.

"Sweetie, you asked me whom do I love? It's your helium headed daddy. Good night" I said as I ended our call.   
\--

Today is my special day, another year to celebrate my existence, another year to remind myself that I'm breathing - that everything will be okay. I woke up with flowers delivered in my apartment, the usual from my mom and sister, a box of my favorite chocolates from Erica, a cook book from Scarlett and toiletries from Ruffalo; I sent them a text message saying my gratitude and went to the cafe.

I promised our staff and Patti to treat them dinner so we will close the store earlier than its usual hours. I arrived in the cafe with three bouquets of flowers from Mackie, Stan and Renner. Lizzie and Bettany sent a pampering gift certificate and Evans, sent a cake for me. The whole morning went well; few of our regular customers also greeted me as they noticed the flowers surrounding the cafe.

As I was eating my lunch inside the kitchen, Avri called

Avri: "Happy Birthday Mommy Liv" she greeted. Surprised by the Mommy remark, I decided to shrugged it off and replied  
"Thank you Sweetie!” I can see from the background that she's outside their house by the pool side. She must have been playing outdoors.

Avri: "We'll, I sent you plenty of balloons Mommy Liv. It's actually daddy's money, I just asked him to. I hope you like it" she said grinning, right away - I went outside the kitchen and saw that the cafe is now filled with silver, green and pink balloons now that the customers love. I do love it, reminds so much of my childhood. I looked around and it gave the cafe a joyful vibe. 

As I looked back at my phone, I saw RDJ in the screen with Avri looking at me. I almost dropped my phone with nervousness!

RDJ: "Did I startle you with my awesomeness?" He jokes. How much I missed his face, after months - I finally saw his beautiful face. 

Me: "Hi!" I greeted. If I could just jumped in the other line and hugged him; but suddenly I remembered her wife.

RDJ: "Happy Birthday Olivia. I hope you have a great day" he said and turned to Avri.

Me: "Thanks. It made my day"

Avri: "I'll send you many kisses Mommy Liv. I love you" she said. I was deeply moved by her message.

Me: "Thanks Sweetie. I'll see you" I replied and saw that she now runs in their outdoor

RDJ: "Bye Liv. I'll see you too" I nodded and he ended face time.

A tear escaped from eye. This is what unrequited love feels like. It's like a part of you wants to scream to the world and expressed your love for him and the other pulls you down, discouraging you of the harm it may cause if you do. With optimism left in me, I'm just satisfied to see his face this day. Whatever may I feel and happen - he's the one occupying the major space in my heart.

Patti entered the kitchen and handed me a paper bag,

"The dress is from me, and the shoes are from Ridley. I asked him to pay for the shoes - it is more expensive!" she giggled as I say thanks.

Patti: "Now, go to your apartment. Wear those or swear I'll kill you, be back here by 5pm so we can celebrate early" she instructed as she hugs me.

Me: "But it's too early!" I protested.

Patti: "No. We'll be off too later. Just make the reservations for our dinner and don't worry about it." She kissed me and let me go.

Patti bought me a simple black dress that hugs my body, but not in a slutty way; and Ridley bought me a silver ballerina flats and true to her word, it is expensive based from the brand marked inside. I applied minimal make - up just to conceal my paleness and headed to our restaurant. I arrived at the restaurant seeing our staff wearing a formal attire and Patti slaying as always. Ridley's in Brazil filming something so he can't join us tonight. We talked different matters over dinner and found out that Brody has recently entered a relationship. All of us had a toast for it; and Sarah announced a headline - she's 4 weeks old pregnant! I hope that this night will never end, so many good things are way round!  
Sarah: "If I may just ask in advance, would you like to be the god parents of my child?" asking all of us. Definitely we all said yes! Our table may seem loud, but we didn't mind. There’s no room for killing the joy tonight!

Patti: "We'll we have one more surprise for you! Wear this!" handing me a black blind fold.  
Nervously wore those and I can feel that they supported me in entering the car. I can hear Noel being excited to where we headed.

Patti led me out of the car and I started walking in a carpeted path as I can notice. She sat me in one the soft chairs, and heard their gasps and giggles. This must be really something great observing from their voices and reactions. 

Tina, told me that I can now remove my blindfold and my eyes adjusted from the lights - all I can see was dark all over the place and suddenly!

My jaw dropped upon seeing the cast of Hamilton! Singing the first song from their play, I literally jumped out of my seat and clapped. I haven't had the chance to watch the Broadway because of the cafe schedule and if I ever have the day off, it is already fully booked. I squeezed Patti's hand beside me and said my sincerest gratitude. I think I've told her once or twice that I want to go and here it is! Giving us front row seats for the play! Lin-Manuel Miranda, my musical hero there singing and rapping on stage was the greatest gift I received today; what did I do right to deserve this day? 

We watched the play all throughout the night and at the end, as the cast bow their heads down - they started singing "Happy Birthday" to me! My heart ached for the gesture. How can you top this night?

Me: "Thank you guys! I cannot contain my happiness; this is too much!" Teary eyed up as I kissed them one by one and saw that the whole theater is empty, the 7 of us are the only ones to occupy the audience.

Me: "How come? Are we the only ones to watch? That's impossible! Whenever I'm trying to book, it's already full!" I exclaimed surprised by the view I'm seeing. Lin-Manuel approached me and replied

"Robert Downey arranged this. Happy Birthday! And thanks for being a fan" he hugged me. I cannot process – what just happened? He gave me an exclusive Broadway experience as a birthday gift?! He really made an effort to make this day special. I'm too happy to process this. 

I bid goodbye congratulating the casts and thanking our staff as we separated our ways after the Hamilton. I can still feel the adrenaline rush in my veins, and my happy hormones rushing from watching the play. Patti drove me on my way back home and started asking her in plotting this surprise for me. 

Me: "How did you?"

Patti: "I just followed his instruction. He said to bring you in Roger's Theater so you can watch the play. Never did I know that it's paid for us!" She exclaimed.  
I want to call him and expressed my gratitude but checking the time, it must be evening now in California and he must be with Sarah, his ex wife. So I decided to send a text message later once we arrive.

Patti pulled up, and hugged me once more.

Patti: "I love you Liv. Hope you had a great day" she said giving me a kiss too.

I reached out for her hand and replied, "The best so far. Thank you!" I waved as she started driving away.

This day seemed so surreal that I cannot believe that this is all real. I started to thank God for all the blessings he has given me and appreciating the happenings today.   
Entering my apartment, I saw a familiar face standing in my living room. His hands were inside his pocket, wearing a suit. He looked dashing as always, like those in his movies. I must be dead tired from seeing things, he's in California with Avri earlier - it's impossible. I shook my head and closed my eyes; at the count of three all of my visions with disappear.

I opened my eyes and still saw him, now wearing a genuine smile that I missed the most from months I hadn't seen him. I want to hug him right away, and tell him everything; but I refused - remembering that he's with his ex wife now and I can't do that, I won't let Avri be disappointed with me trying to break their family.   
Tears are starting to escape in my eyes, and I automatically wiped it with my hand. 

RDJ immediately approached me and lift my head to level with his eyes.

RDJ: "Why are you crying? Am I so bad looking to make your eyes hurt? I bought this suit just for you!" He asked joking. I laughed as he makes a funny face. How he can be so perfectly imperfect? I stare at his face, how much I miss those glistening eyes, the fine lines that signifies his maturity, and his charming smile.

Me: "No, I just missed you" I said, trying to give a smile. He pulled me in a tight hug and kissed my head. I returned his hug, feel his warmth embracing me and scent giving a comfortable spell to me. 

RDJ: "I missed you too" he said not breaking our hug.

Me: "I saw the news, I'm happy for Avri you getting back with your ex wife" I said faking to sound happy while buried in his hard chest.

RDJ: "Oh that. It's not true" he said, putting his head on my shoulders.

I remarked "But you, kissing her"

RDJ: "We just talked about Avri's custody. And you know I'm a big kisser, I even kissed Hemsworth in his lips twice" he smirked. 

And it dawned to me; I broke our hug and looked directly in his eyes. While I have the opportunity, I must say it - I won't let it slip away this time. 

Me: "I'm sorry if it took me too long" I said between in tears. 

RDJ: "I know. You love me" he smiled wiping my tears, surprised by his statements

"You told Avri while she's sleeping right? She always records your face time and show it to me; and there “he smiled. I pushed him away... The night I sang Avri. Oh goodness!  
Flushed from his statement... 

Me: "You knew!" I exclaimed. He pulled me in a hug again, this time much tighter than the first ones and laughed.

RDJ: "How I missed your presence, and I love you too by the way" he said. My heart melted, as I bury my head to him. Everything really falls into its proper place, you just have to wait.

"Don't fight with me today okay? I just want to wrap you in my arms" he added kissing again my forehead. I smiled at him and grinned, "I never told you that I loved you" teasing.

RDJ: "But you said to it Avri!" He exclaimed.

Me: "To Avri, not to you" I pried.

Frustrated, he closes the distance of our face.

RDJ: "I do not want to fight" pleading. I nodded, 

Me: "You said, you we're a good kisser" I teased, with a confused looked in his face; I gently kissed him till he returned. He grabs my waist pulling me closer to him. I rested my hands to his neck; it feels like I'm floating, and safe. His kiss was gentle, claiming. This is really true.

He rested his head on mine as we gasped for air and said, "I just wanted a hug and you gave me a kiss! Am I the birthday boy now?" He grinned. I pecked his eyes, nose, cheeks and one last to his lips. 

RDJ: "Do I get to kiss you like this?" flaunting his eyes. I hugged him and replied "Always".

We stood there for the longest time I know.

RDJ: "Is this real. Please tell it is" he asked again. I nodded. I do not want to break my physical contact with him - I'm afraid that we once I do, this will be all gone.  
He bridal carried me, reason for me to scream.

Me: "Hey! Hey! Drop me down" I protested as he led me to my room.

RDJ: "Don't worry. We won't do it - I am going to marry you first" he said winking at me.   
How can you be so perfect Robert? Tell me!

Carefully he dropped me in bed; I removed my shoes and saw him standing, looking at him with questions...

RDJ: "I just learned that you are light in weight. Are you still eating?!" He scolded me. He's back to his usual attitude, getting annoyed if I'm getting thinner.

Me: "By the way, are you hungry from your flight? I can cook for you" as I grabbed a pair of pajamas in my closet. He removed his coat, loosening his vest and tie. Is he?

Me: "Are you going to sleep here? How about Avri?" I asked, worrying.

RDJ: "Don't be jealous. I'm the only one who has the right to be jealous" he started saying.

Me: "Oh really? Don't get me wrong, but can you please clear out to me - What are we?" I asked to set this right. He grabbed my hand and put it above his right chest.

RDJ: "Feel that?" He asked as I can feel his heart beat. I nodded

 

"The first beat is for my kids and the second one is for you"

Me: "Why do you make everything so perfect?"

 

RDJ: "Cos I'm RDJ?" He smirked. And I laughed at him...

"Avri's with Sarah now and she's so happy when I said that tonight you will be my girlfriend. She even wants to come tonight and just requested her that it’s "Daddy's time with Mommy Liv". I grabbed a pillow and throw it off him.

Me: "Mommy Liv? You're really sure about me saying "yes" to you huh?" I said grinning at him.

RDJ: "I knew that if your mom, sister and best friend is charmed with my looks, you will eventually be smitten out" he laughed. 

Me: "I know you're dead tired too from your flight." I said giving him the half of my space from the bed.  
He joined me, and wrapped me in his embrace.

RDJ: "I never thought of this day. You in my arms, sounds cheesy right?" He grinned.

Me: "Honestly, so was I" looking at his face memorizing all of his features.

RDJ: "So tell me, when did you realize?" He asked so I started story telling her about the engagement in Miami and Chris' observation. He fit his hands in mine and buried it in his face.

"Please remind me to send Evans a Porsche to thank him. I thought he's going to steal you again" he smirked. I gently pinched his nose,

Me: "You! I should pop your helium head soon" I grinned.

RDJ: "Nope. You loved that trait about me" admitting that was true, I smiled.

Me: "You and your bragging rights" I laughed.

RDJ: "So what are we going to call each other? Love? Honey? Sweetie pie?!" He asked, he sounded like a teenager!

Me: "Seriously? You're the one choosing it?"

RDJ: "Of course! I don't want to be left behind. I'm older than you and it pains me to think that someday, you will find a younger man and leave me for him" he said.

Me: "You are the one I can see my future with, the one I can grow old with. So don't bother thinking of our age gap. I really don't care".  
We slept talking over my realizations and him confessing that ever since he entered the cafeteria for the film and saw me preparing their food in a bright yellow dress – he knew that he fell for my charisma.


	8. I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist:
> 
> 1\. Every Breath You Take - Look for Robert Downey Jr's and Sting's performance on YouTube  
> 2\. You're the Inspiration - Diane Elise  
> 3\. Glory of Love - Peter Cetera  
> 4\. You Make My Dreams - Halls and Oates
> 
> Thank you for reading up to this page. This will be the last chapter and I'm sorry if it might seem to be hurriedly written down. I just need to type all of my ideas now before it fade away. And I do hate long stories so, i did it for short time reading. Again, Thanks and xxx
> 
> \- Forever and Always, A <3

Smelling the scent of fried bacon, omelets and pancake – I rose up from my bed and saw the topless back of Robert wearing an apron while cooking. He’s humming a familiar tune of a Sting classic. I gulped as I stared at his perfectly toned back. How can he work out and look like that in his age? Don’t get me wrong, but he just looks like a 35 year old man in my perspective. He’s even hotter than Noel who’s younger than me! Mental images now forming in my mind, I closed my eyes and tried to calm my heart beat now raging with adrenaline. I counted one to ten and finally opened my eyes and saw RDJ looking at me with a Cheshire cat smile.

RDJ: “Hmm. I’m thinking on how to look sexy in front of you and here – effortless!” he laughed.

Me: “I hate you!” turning my head as I’m trying to recall if there is a man’s wear inside my closet; If my dad or one of cousins left something in the past. He reached out for my hand and assisted me in my seat.

RDJ: “I cooked for you. Look!” he said, pointing to our big breakfast. He must have emptied my refrigerator to prepare this. 

Me:” Thanks Honey” I smiled anticipating what will be his reaction from my endearment. He stopped from what he was doing and leaned in closer to me – facing me.

RDJ: “What did you just called me?” he asked. 

Me: “You don’t like it? I’m taking it back” I said trying to get his attention. I picked a strip of bacon and chewed it.

RDJ: “Repeat it, repeat it” he protested. I grinned at him, and stuck my tongue out. I’m starving!

Me: “Nope. Look, I’m enjoying your breakfast” I stated as I drank my coffee. Suddenly, his phone rang with his ring tone – the song his humming earlier. He didn’t receive the call.  
He stood up and asked for my hand.

Me: “Hey, I’m eating” I exclaimed. He pulled me out of my seat and grabbed my waist.

RDJ: “You must say it again” he insisted, laughing at his expression. As I was to say it, he suddenly started singing and swayed us in a slow dance. 

“Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake

I'll be watching you”  
I can’t keep my eyes from his face singing for me. He really has his ways that makes your heart melt…

“Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you”

RDJ: “You’re mine and still keeps trying to win you eh?” he grinned. I nodded,

Me: “I love you so much, Honey” I said.   
He smiled, and leaned motioning for a kiss. I covered my lips.

Me: “I haven’t brushed my teeth!” I protested. He laughed

RDJ: “Even in a thousand lifetimes, I will definitely kiss you and you are ruining our moment, HONEY” he said and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around him as he pulls me towards him. Robert being topless in a morning setting is a bad idea; additional mental images are forming in my mind. His bare skin touching mine is asdfghjk. I broke off our kiss and looked in his eyes.

RDJ: “If you haven’t broken the kiss, I may not keep my promise to you doing “that” before marriage” he teased. I give him a small peck of kiss in his cheeks and dragged him back 

in the dining table.

RDJ: “You did find it too? Hmm?” he teased again.

I blushed. “Stop talking! And for the next breakfasts, wear some shirt!” I said flushed from embarrassment.

RDJ: “You know, they said that doing the “deed” in the morning is better than the evening” he grimaced. I give him a sharp look even though I know it’s impossible to threaten him due to my redness.

He laughed. “I more in love with you, Honey” he replied.   
\--- 

We informed our families and friends about our relationship and they said their greetings and congratulations. Mackie even remarked, “Finally Liv! I thought you’re a lifetime supplied with anesthetics for not noticing!”

My mom, sister and Erica on a group call shouted at me on the phone, I think I just had hearing defects due to their high pitches scream and my mom cried! Robert’s trying not to laugh while I put on the speaker phone sitting beside me as I made the announcement. He paid respect to my dad as well by calling him. We face time Avri to tell her and she jumped and clapped upon hearing the news and asked the two of us to come over in California. Robert asked me if it’s okay with me to go public and I said that if we can keep this private for the meantime and take it slowly. He agreed.

But as they say, when something good happens - brace yourself for a worst coming; and it did came unexpectedly. I thought this is the end where the damsel in distress is saved, and they will live happily ever after; but it wasn’t. It was like hearing all the “heart breaks” in the world, said to me all at once.

\--- 

RDJ’s POV

Liv left a note in my New York Apartment, saying that she wants to break up with me”. I cannot fully understand on how, why and where did it all go wrong? It’s been months- we are blissfully happy ever since her birthday and I cannot think of a reason why she decided to call it off. This is really making me insane, one day she’s happy in my arms – the thing I’ve waited the most and the next day she’s gone. 

She agreed to be my date in the People’s Choice Award here in New York and she didn’t show up. I tried calling all of her friends, family and all of the people we both know to ask if they saw here and no one had the positive answer. She didn’t contact me that day, assuming that of course – ladies ritual for the preparation in the red carpet. I cannot leave the award show because I’m one of the presenters and will be receiving an award which I dedicated to her. We searched every place that she may go to or visit to but she’s nowhere to be found. I called her parents, and sister if Liv contacted them and said that she left. I tried calling Erica but she’s cannot be reached so I left a message to call back if she hear this. I even planned out and asked my friends from the Avengers to help me in the surprise engagement that I’m cooking after the awarding ceremony. I want her to have my name, I want her to be the mother of my future kids, to settle down with her, to wake up next to her, got to kiss her every time I want, and got to say that she’s my wife, and she’s mine – all of that? Are gone with the wind. The avengers are here in my unit and asked them not to tell Avri any word about it, because she will be sad upon hearing that her “Mommy Liv”’s gone. Even Patti said that she only received an email from Liv saying that she’s taking months off from the café and will notice her once she’s back. I do not believe any word she wrote on that note. I’m going crazy!

Lizzie: “RDJ, please take a seat. I’m getting dizzy you going back and forth” she requested. 

Renner put his hand over my shoulder as I massaged my temples. 

Scarlett: May be she knew that you will propose to her, that’s why she ran off? 

Patti sitting beside Ridley replied, “Nope. She doesn’t have any idea about the engagement – and base from Liv’s personality – it may be possible for her to reject RDJ’s proposal but not because she doesn’t love him. She’s mad in love with you Robert. Trust me, I’ve been there with her exes and Evans but she never looked at them like the way she used for you” assuring me. I’d rather have her rejection for my proposal than her missing from me.

Evans: “See! She also noticed the look!” he exclaimed remembering that Chris told Liv about it in the engagement; the turning point of her feelings for me.

I nodded. Where in the world she may be? 

Until we heard a call from the lobby saying that I have a visitor. Who on earth will be my visitor at this late? Its freaking 4 am in the morning and all of my friends are sleeping now   
in my spare rooms. Mackie and Ruffalo stayed in the living room, as Ridley’s trying to reach some contacts for information. 

I answered, “It’s not a good time to entertain visitor. Please tell her to go back” 

The person on the other line replied, “Mr. Downey, I think you might need to give me time – this is regarding Ms. Olivia”. Upon hearing her name, I immediately asked her to come up to my unit. The avengers instantly gather in the living room as they heard it too. Even the sleeping crowd (Scarlett, Patti and the LizBet couple) woke up.

Mackie opened the door as we heard a knock. There a woman in here forties entered with a bag in hand. Shocked expressed in her face, she greeted us.

Ruffalo: “I know you. You were the NY Times reporter – Is it Mica? Martha?

The lady cut her off, “Mich Stone” she corrected. 

RDJ: “Please take a seat” offering her a coffee or anything she want. The unit is filled with much food because of the planned engagement. She refused and reached out something in her bag – a fountain pen.

Mich: “It feels like I’m in an Avenger movie. Majority of the casts are here! Sorry if I become star struck once in a while” she warned. We all nodded in unison and focused on what she’s about to say.

Mich: “I just also want to say that this is my scoop. And I’m saying this because I want you two – of course with Ms. Olivia to settle this” 

Lizzie: “How did you know?” I was about to say those as well, getting nervous on what the news will be.

Mich: ‘Mr. Downey, I will just repeat. Please understand that it is my job and what I’ve gathered will be published even if you pay me to stall. I already sent a copy of my article to my Editor in Chief so I’m sorry for bothering your privacy – but it’s my express lane for promotion.” She asked me, I nodded. I’m just concerned about Liv.

Mich: “So, I’m the one who took you Mr. Evans and Ms. Liv outside the Couture shop” she started.

Evans: “Forgiven, Lily understood” he replied.

Mich: “Ever since that day, I followed Ms. Liv thinking that you Mr. Evans have a thing. Until the Hamilton night –

Patti: “Wow, you are a very good reporter. You even knew that?” she gasped. The lady closed her eyes and sighed deeply

Mich: “I’m sorry, just too desperate for promotion. We’ll going back to it, a source of ours said that your private plane arrived also that day and said that you directly went to Ms. Liv’s apartment”

I nodded.

Mich: “I followed Ms. Liv after Hamilton and waited for you to leave her place. But you never left that night, and the Evans-Lily broke the news. That’s when I figure out that it’s not Capt America, it’s you Mr. Downey”

Absorbing the statements, Mackie handed me a coffee.

Renner: “And you never posted it in the newspaper?” asking

Mich: “I do not have enough evidence yet, so I kept it first. I followed Ms. Liv almost every day until the day before the People’s Choice Awards.

Me: “Yes, she said that she will go to the parlor to cut her hair” I remembered.

Mich: “No, she didn’t go there.” She answered. We are all surprised by that…

Patti: “That’s why at the last minute, she cancelled!’ 

Worried by it, I asked her to continue.  
Mich: “I followed her in Marea Restaurant”

Stan: “The one near in Central Park? I didn’t love their food. It’s just eye candy, not food worthy. I think that’s the reason why they only have few customers” he remarked. 

Mich: “Mr. Downey, I saw your ex – wife Sarah coming too. So as they greet each in the reception – using my connections I asked one of the staff where they will be sitting. I went for it and placed this fountain pen inside the vase” she explained showing the pen.

“I sat paralleled to their seat and with this pen – I heard their whole conversation. This pen is disguised as a tape recorder and it comes with an earpiece so I heard everything “she said.

Mackie: “RDJ do you want to?”

Me: “Anything, just to know where Liv is” I said.

She put the pen in the middle of the coffee table and pressed a button.

The conversation started when the waiter asked the two of them about their orders.

 

CONVERSATION:

Sarah: “Thank you for meeting me”

Liv: “Anytime”

Sarah: “I came here to talk to you about Avri, she’s hoping that me and Robert will make up for her”

I balled my fist “Avri loves Livia! She’s lying” I scowled.

Sarah: “And with you in the picture, you make it difficult for us.”

My nerves and blood pressure is hitting its peak. How dare Sarah do this to me and using our daughter to win me back?!

Liv: “I’m sorry but I do not understand.”

Sarah: “Dear, to make it simple. If you really love Avri, you will let me and Robert get back together. He doesn’t love you dear, you’re just young but in the end he will choose me.”

I saw my friends jaw dropped upon hearing this. I let my anger by punching the table beside me, 

Liv: “He loves me.” I can hear Liv’s voice breaking in tears. She’s hurt and I wasn’t there to protect her.

Sarah: “Look, I’m just saving you from further heart break dear. In the end, he will choose me because I’m the mother of his child. Would you be the barricade in giving Avri a complete family?”

Liv: “I know Robert loves me.”

We heard a glass forced to be put in the table.

Sarah: “If you do not want to break up with him. I will claim full custody for Avri”

I cannot believe what I’m hearing.

Sarah: “Can you imagine Robert living without Avri?” 

I heard Liv’s hiccups from crying. My poor Olivia…

Liv: “Why are you doing this? I did nothing harm to you” her voice fading.

Sarah: “Don’t be such a pussy dear. So it’s just between you breaking up from him or Avri’s custody”  
I looked at Patti now leaning at Ridley as she tries to fight her tears, but Scarlet’s tears now are flowing as Renner calms her. Evan’s and Ruffalo’s jaw are tightened, like the anger I’m resisting right now.

There was a long silence.

Liv: “I’m not doing this for you; I’m doing this for Robert and Avri. I love them so much that I cannot let them be separated. Don’t worry, I’ll be gone soon. If you’ll excuse me” we heard a chair pulled out…

Liv left because of her love for me and my kid. I cannot accept this, she’s suffering and here I am… I was about to say something when the tape played again…

Sarah: “Yes she did comply. I will never allow that girl to be Robert’s wife. Yes, I heard Robert the other day on the phone while I’m playing with Avri about an engagement ring – and of course, she’s the girlfriend. No one can replace me, nor get the half of Robert’s riches. Knowing Robert, he will never ask for a pre-nuptial. And looked, I’ve won”  
I punched the table beside me again, how did I notice this? I had married a monster.

Mich: “I came here because you deserve to know, and I pity Ms. Olivia, she really loves you” she added. And from all of these happening, I cannot help myself from crying. I'm crying for the tears Liv shed, for the hurt she's feeling.

"Thank you" I said to Michelle and she left.

Patti stared at me blankly, Scarlett's eyes are puffed and Ridley's talking to someone over the phone. Lizzie gave me water this time while she gave the rest coffee.

I do not know where to start, I'm angry with Sarah and I can't imagine what will I do or say if we saw each other now. I immediately called my sister and asked her to take Avri, because Sarah might take her when I'm away. I called my lawyer to file a restraining order for Avri and me from Sarah. I managed to ask Mich to give a copy of that tape recorder and sent it ahead to my lawyer for evidence. I will not let Sarah hurt any of the people I love the most.

Renner: "I cannot believe that Sarah's too desperate to do this" he shook his head

Evans: "I never knew that this kind of love exists" he said to me.  
Ridley suddenly approached me,

Ridley: "I asked one of my friends in the airport to trace the flights and said that Liv left NY yesterday. She took a flight to Oregon"  
Patti stood and exclaimed, "Erica! I think her fiancé is from there!"

Evans: "And Liv, being the Maid of Honor. She will not miss it"

I dialed my phone and asked to arrange my plane for an urgent flight now.

And my phone suddenly rang, fortunately its Erica.

Erica: "I'm star struck upon hearing your message and forgotten our time difference but I'm trying to keep my calm." She started.

Me: "I'm sorry to bother you knowing you're wedding is coming. But can I come there? "

And saw my friends raising their hands, signaling that they are coming too.

"Actually, it's not just me. Can we RSVP for 9 people?"

Erica: "9? And I think I know now where Liv is staying." She answered. Thankfully, the heavens are with us!

I have a planned in mind, and reminded my self - never forget the ring.  
\---

LIV's POV  
Erica asked me if I can go to early to the reception area to check if everything was smooth sailing before heading to the church. I called her yesterday telling that I'm staying at Jay's aunt guest house for some days now. Escaping the tears and heart aches of NY, I focused on helping my best friend for her wedding. On my whole stay here, I prayed to God asking him to make Robert and Avri happy and hopefully hold no grudges about me leaving them without an explanation, and Patti for the short notice of vacation. I need to keep my nerves together because today is my best friend's wedding and I do not want her to stressing over my dilemmas. 

I entered the reception area themed like with winter wonderland, it was filled with crystals, and snowflakes. The white flowers are surrounding the whole reception area and I'm positive that Erica will love this. I walked through the hall, when the light in the stage lighten up. May be the technical committee are now firing up, when a song started to play... 

"You know our love was meant to be,  
A kind of love that lasts forever,  
And I want you here with me,  
From tonight until the end of time"

I remembered my honey, ex- honey. He must have been so angry at me for leaving him. Honey, if you just knew how much I love you. I never knew I could love like this, to the point of giving up and sacrificing just to make them happy. I thought it only exists in movies and novels, but it isn't. I fighting back my tears, I don't want to ruin my make-up, I spent two hours making this and I'm satisfied in my work. I finally applied Erica's tutorial 101 on contouring.

"You should know, everywhere I go  
You're always in my heart, in my soul, baby"

And I heard footsteps entering the hall. I turned around and saw my best friend not in her gown, and jay not also in his suit.

Me: "Hey! You should dress up now! You will be late" I exclaimed

"You're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration,  
You bring feeling to my life, You're the inspiration"

Erica: "We moved the wedding tom." She said. I gasped!

Me: "Why didn't you tell me? Look on how much effort I exerted to look presentable for your big day! And why?" Scowlding at her; Then I saw Patti, Ridley, our friends from the Avengers entering too. No, please. Heart stop racing, Brain stop thinking things.

"I wanna have you near me, I wanna have you hear me saying...  
No one needs you more than I, need you"

Our friends looked in the stage and as I turned around - I saw Robert holding the mic. He's the one singing! All along I thought it's a recorded one. I'm nailed to the floor; I cannot be near with him. I told Sarah I'm staying away for Avril and his sake.

"I broke up with you" I said.   
He walked towards me, "I never agreed on that"

"I don't love you anymore, so go now" I should say hurtful words for him to go now. And how the asdfgkl he found me?!

"From the last time I've heard, you loved me so much that you can leave me to give me and Avri happiness" he replied holding my hand.   
Frustrated, "Sarah told you?" He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter how I knew, the important thing is - I never knew that you could love me like that. I would never let allow you slipped away from me, again" his eyes tearing up, seeing him cry lead my tear ducts also too fall.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I just don't know what to do. I cannot imagine you and Avri being separated because of my selfishness for you" I broke down. He hugged me burying me in his chest...

"Ssshh. Please honey, stop crying." He hushed me. Now I do not care if my makeup is messed and our friends are watching. I hiccupped, he wipes away my tears.

"Honey, please tell me that you won’t go far away from me. It will be the death of me" he said, as I reached out for his face to wipe his tears as well. I nodded,

"I want to build my life around you, with Avri by our side. I want to give you my name, dedicate my life to you, you said you want to grow old with me - I'm old now so do your part baby." He jokes; I let a chuckle as I'm fighting my tears.

"Promise me, whatever happens you will never leave me again" he asked intently.

Looking around and seeing our friends, the girls and Mackie are crying!

"I'm sorry honey. I promise not to do that again" I said like a child. He hugged me again much tighter

Then suddenly, a song again was being played.

"I'm the man who will fight for your honor,  
I'll be the hero , you've been dreaming of.  
You'll live forever, knowing together that we,  
Did it all for the glory of love"

Me: "You've been too musical inclined huh?" joking at him. Then suddenly, he kneels in one leg!

RDJ: "Olivia, too many hearts are broken for us to be together. Let us make this story worthy of it. I cannot imagine another woman standing of front of me than you, so please and I'm begging you - will you marry me? will you be my wife? Till the end of my days?" He asked.

I'm speechless as I stare at him. I looked around again, as they are waiting for my reply. The moment I never expected it would happen. From the moment I met him, to the realization of my love for him; my birthday night, the safety and blissful happiness with him.

RDJ: "Honey, remember that I am 50 years old now - I'm not complaining but my knees?" He joked again. How can he be so funny at this moment? Our friends laughed at his statement. 

I still cannot believe this, and then I saw a worried face plastered in him. He might have thought that I am going to reject his proposal. 

RDJ: "Honey? If you don't say yes, I'll bring you to Stans' hometown in Romania. He said that there is witchcraft that can help me to cast a spell on you to be forevermore smitten to me". I smiled.

Me: "No need for witchcraft, because I'm always yours. Forever" I replied as I pulled him to stand and kissed him.

He's mine, Robert's in love with me. I'm going to be his wife, and most importantly I'm growing old with the man I can only think it will be - To my future, till the end, to the one I want to kiss goodnight and wake up next to. 

The crowd cheered and group hugged us; he slipped a ring - a simple band with diamonds around it. I glare at him and he defended, "I knew you wouldn't like a big rock, so I asked to chop it off and make it smaller to surround the band" he grinned.

He kissed me once more and said, "Hon, Please don't fight with me? I just shed thousand tears for you" he sweetly said. I kissed him again; he's really a good irresistible kisser.  
And another music blasted as my friends hit up the space,

"Cos you, you make my dreams come true" by Halls and Oates.  
\---   
The End

 

Next Chap is the EPILOGUE :D


	9. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Thanks for Reading and Hopefully you continue reading my future works!
> 
> From PH and SG with lots of love,   
> A :)

Everyone's drunk right now. I'm not a big drinker and thankfully, Lizzie's not allowed to be drinking because she's carrying a baby bump in her tummy so we are the last woman standing here in my Bridal Shower.

Scarlett insisted that we should have an exclusive bar access and as the stallions are having a female stripper, why on earth we shouldn't have. Everyone cheered especially Brody who's now making out in the sofa with one of the hunk strippers.  
Patti placed a handcuff on me. I protested!

Me: "Hey! No need for this!"  
She laughed as Lizzie put a blind fold in my eyes.

Sarah: "Miss Liv, you will surely enjoy your stay in the VIP room!" I can hear her cheering.

Oh no. I'm dead. The led me somewhere and sat me in a sofa.

Lizzie: "You go girl! Wooh!" as I heard them closes the door.  
Right, what am I supposed to escape? I'm hand cuffed!  
And a sexy instrumental song started playing in the background. I felt that someone carried me and placed me in his lap, barely clothed! Patti clothed me in a short fitting dress, bad idea!

My running out of breaths! The guy started playing with my back that sends chills everywhere.

Me: "I'm gonna pay you. Please just tell them that you're done." I bargained, I can feel his breath near my face, and my neck! I'm turning jello-s now!

Guy: "They paid so much to break our contract, and you look stunning. So it’s a win-win" I sensed a British accent which makes it more darn sexy!  
I tried jumping from his lap but grabbed my waist pulling me more to him. I accidentally touched his chest for support and felt his hard chiseled body. I'm flushing now!

Me: "I'm getting married in two days and Robert will kill me" I said. Not knowing where to put my hand. I do not want to touch him again! His bare body in contact with me is killing me!

He grabbed my hand and placed it in his, as I can feel are his abs!   
Guy: "Have fun! And don’t worry, I won't tell your fiancé about this" pulling me towards him. I can hear his breathing near my face, as he unzips my dress. Help me now.

I protested, "No. No, Please". He let a small laugh escaped. He grabs me again and sat me in his lap again, this time in my two legs parted. Oh my.

Guy: "You must wrap your legs around me if you don't want to fall." He instructed. If I followed him, it will expose my legs! 

Me: "I'd rather fall."

He laughed again and pushed me towards him and started massaging my neck. Is this the time to scream now?

Guy: "Don't worry, I'm young and will make it gentle" he said as he traced my lips.

Me: "I like matured man. Don't get me wrong, you have a perfect body and a seductive voice - but I can't" I said.

"I love my fiancé and I don't want to disappoint him even though he allowed me to attend my own bridal party" I added. 

Guy: "He must be sitting in a marvelous beautiful lady now too in his Stud's party, you should do the same too. Enjoy the night" he teased.

Me: "He might, but I cannot do that to him" I replied - now resisting the feeling of his hands tracing every part of my body.

Guy: "You must really love him eh?" He replied. I nodded. How can you not love him?  
He removed my blind fold and I saw Robert in my face! All along, he's the one I'm talking to. He’s wearing… Let me process, he is only wearing a pair of shorts exposing his body.

Me: "British accent?!" I exclaimed.

RDJ: "Honey, remember? I played Sherlock?" He grinned. I swing my hands over to his chest.

Me: "I hate you!" I grimaced.

He hugged me. Him, bare naked makes me more nervous to be around him! My hormones are freaking raging!

RDJ: "Honey. What on earth did I do to deserve you?" He said teasing. 

I tried to jump out of his lap and stood up.

Me: "Don't come near me" afraid that my disturbing mental images are now flashing in my mind. 

He must have sensed it, and closed our distance till I reached the wall at my back. He tucked a stray hair of mine behind my ears.

RDJ: "I love you, so much. Thank you for not breaking my trust honey." He said; and finally kissed me; more territorial and passionate as he unzips my dress down to my waist. He carried me back to the sofa and tucked me under as he invaded my bare top.

Me: "We shouldn't do that Honey" I reminded him in between his kisses.

He stopped caressing my breast and looked me in the eye.

RDJ: "Trust me Honey; I'm exerting a million efforts to resist you. If I pulled out your dress down to your knees, I'm sure I'm gonna get you pregnant right now" he said. I gave him a kiss to return...

RDJ: "But it doesn't mean we can have a steamy make out session right?" He teased.


End file.
